


Forget Me Not

by Tanith11



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968), The Streets of San Francisco
Genre: Action, Crime, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 30,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanith11/pseuds/Tanith11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dan Williams is seriously injured to the point he suffers amnesia during an under cover assignment on the mainland, Steve McGarrett seeks the assistance of the San Francisco Police Department to help find the culprit. Together, with the help of Father Scarne, they team up to solve a case involving a double homicide and bringing down a malicious martial arts instructor while stopping a crooked cop in his tracks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: My first crossover venture. Inspirations include:
> 
> "Hawaii Five-O" Season 5 Episode #8, "Journey Out Of Limbo".  
> "The Streets of San Francisco" Season 1 Episode #25, "The Unicorn" - Featuring Father Joe Scarne.  
> "The Streets of San Francisco" Season 2 Episode #15, "Commitment".
> 
> Special thanks goes to my lovely beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own "Hawaii Five-O" or "The Streets of San Francisco" and their characters. All creative rights to the characters from both series belong to their original creator(s).

_SFPD, Bureau of Inspectors, 850 Bryant Street, San Francisco, 1972_

Grabbing a chocolate iced donut from the box on his desk, seasoned detective Lieutenant Mike Stone continued reading through his report on the China Town drug bust. A light tap on his door followed by the fresh, young voice of his partner brought his head up from his paperwork.

"Mike, we've got a 10-71 on Montgomery Street. Officer Daniels called in. He said witnesses heard gun shots fired from an alley." Inspector Steve Keller announced as he stood at the open doorway of Mike's office dressed in a beige suit and check shirt.

"That's the second time this week! Alright let's go." Mike pushed back his chair and rose to his feet. He took his reading glasses off and placed it on his desk. After slipping on his coat, he retrieved his donut and quickly made his way out of the office.

"What's the story this time, buddy boy?" Mike asked as they hastily left the building.

"Don't know yet. Two patrol cars are on their way now. Neighbors heard the shots and called 911." Steve replied as he opened the door of the tan LTD and slid into the driver's seat.

"Let's hope we're not too late this time. Come on. Let's go!" The urgency in Mike's gruff voice was unmistakeable as Steve put the pedal to the metal.

* * *

Sure enough two black and whites were already parked at the curb of the alleyway entrance. An officer was relaying information through the mike of his CB radio. The two detectives, Mike Stone and Steve Keller exited their vehicle which came to a screeching halt in between the SFPD cars.

"What have we got, Daniels?" Mike strode over to the young officer who replaced the mike beneath the dash of his car.

"Found a kid, late teens, early twenties, in there. There were three bullet wounds to his back." Officer Daniels said as he pointed in the direction of the alley where two other officers could be seen crouched over a body.

"How bad?" Even as the question left his tongue, Mike's gut told him the boy was long dead.

Officer Daniels merely shook his head, a look of sadness washed over his face. Such a waste.

"Okay." Mike nodded and proceeded with Steve in tow towards the alleyway. They headed straight for the victim attended to by the SFPD officers. Upon closer inspection, they could now see the body had been covered by a dark colored blanket. There was blood pooling beneath it which had already begun to congeal. Mike's grey eyes zeroed in on the trail that led away from the body and rounded a bend, past flimsy wooden crates and over turned trash cans. He continued to walk towards the crime scene then followed the trail as Steve spoke to the officers. The trail thinned the further he walked through the narrow lane until it stopped. Looking at the grimy brick walls, the detective spotted smears of crimson on the wall to his right. Clues that the victim had attempted to flee from where he'd initially been gunned down. Taking several more steps, Mike froze as his eyes locked on a hand protruding from beneath a pile of broken wooden and plastic crates. Quickly but carefully, Mike lifted the obstructing heap off the victim, silently praying for life beneath the rubble. Placing his fingers over the young man's carotid artery, he could feel a weak pulse. "Steve! We've got a live one here!" The detective turned his head and hollered.

"Mike." Steve approached his partner.

"Call an ambulance!"

"Daniels already did. They should be on their way. How is he?"

"I don't know. He's got a weak pulse." Mike gently turned the victim over. Something clattered onto the ground. Searching for the source of the noise, Mike's eyes fell on the victim's hand. Fingers slick with blood were still wrapped around a small silver handgun. Licking his lips, Mike used as little of his own fingers as possible to pry away the weapon from the unconscious man's hand then passed it over to Steve who took out his handkerchief before reaching for the weapon.

Mike began assessing the downed man. He was young, probably in his late twenties with curly, sand-blond hair. There was a gash over his brow and his hair was matted with blood from the probability of more injuries to his head. The lieutenant began frisking the body but could not find a wallet or any identification. The siren wailed and the sound of more vehicles parking, opening and shutting their doors could be heard nearby.

"Find anything Mike?" Steve asked as he stood by his partner.

"No. Nothing. He's clean apart from that." Mike replied pointing at the pistol in Steve's hands, held in the handkerchief to preserve the finger prints of the possible suspect.

"Looks like a 22. Calibre semi-automatic." Steve tilted his hand to better look at the weapon as it glinted in the sunlight.

* * *

_Hawaii Five-O Head Quarters, Iolani Palace, Honolulu, 1972_

Steve McGarrett's frown deepened as he hung up the receiver of his telephone.

"What is it Steve?" The oriental detective asked, worriedly.

"That was our contact, Nielson, on the mainland. It's Danno. He didn't report back last night." Steve replied, concern etched in his voice.

"Do you think something happened to him, boss?" Detective Chin Ho Kelly pressed on. His troubled features betrayed his own trepidation for his colleague's safety.

"I don't know, Chin but I'm going to find out." Steve responded before picking up the receiver once again and pressing the intercom button. "Jenny. Put me through to SFPD."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

"How is he doctor?" Mike Stone questioned the doctor who met him in the bustling corridor of General Hospital.

"He has a concussion and a deep gash to his head. It looks like he received two heavy blows to the head; one from the side and one from behind. From the damage, someone may have used a metal pipe with a jagged edge or even a rock. It's too early to tell the extent of his injuries as far as brain trauma is concerned." The doctor explained the diagnoses of his patient to the senior Lieutenant.

"Can we see him?" Stone asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"He's still unconscious." The doctor shook his head then added, "I'll call you when he regains consciousness, Lieutenant."

"Okay, thanks Doc." Stone nodded as the doctor excused himself to be intercepted by a nurse.

"Hey Mike!" The voice of Steve Keller spun the grey haired cop around as he faced the young Inspector who had returned from the front desk to make a telephone call.

"Did Tanner get a registration on that 22. yet?"

"Yeah. It's registered to a Danny Williams from Honolulu, Hawaii." Steve read the details out from his note book.

"Hawaii?" Mike's puzzled remark brought a smile to Steve's face for a flicker of a moment before the young man continued in a more serious tone.

"Yeah, that's not even half of it. He's a cop."

"Undercover?" Realization dawned on Mike's face as the likelihood of such an operation was more probable than the theory of a crooked cop in their midst, particularly from another state.

"Yeah. Apparently Olsen knew about it but Washington's strict orders were to keep a tight lid on it. Also, Sergeant Haseejian got a call from a detective Steve McGarrett of Hawaii Five-O, a special unit in Honolulu. His detective is reported missing. His name is Danny Williams, age 32 and he matches the description of the guy we found. He was supposed to report in last night last but never did." Steve continued.

"At least we now know who the guy is. It's not the first time the captain's left us in the dark. Is the FBI involved?" Mike lowered his voice and pulled Steve over to the side, away from two curious nurses passing by.

"I don't know, Mike. I thought we were dealing with gang related homicide? Why would the FBI be involved?"

"No, you're probably right. Why would they? I guess I just get a little uneasy when I'm left in the dark, that's all. Listen, I'm going to head back to the office. Do me a favour will you buddy boy? Stay here a while in case our friend wakes up. And contact this McGarrett. He'll want to know what's become of his detective." Mike tried to shake off the uneasy feeling in his gut that told him something big was going down as he gave his instructions.

"Sure." Keller closed his notebook and made his way to the telephone to make the call as Mike hurried towards the elevators.

* * *

_Hawaii Five-O Head Quarters, Iolani Palace, Honolulu, 1972_

Steve stood, lost in thought, facing the lanai as he downed his mug of black coffee, which had gotten cold. _Where are you Danno?_ The phone rang suddenly and broke through his reverie. In one fluid motion, Steve turned away from the window and launched himself at his desk, grabbing the telephone receiver. "McGarrett!"

"Steve, there's an inspector Keller from SFPD on line one for you. He says it's urgent." Jenny relayed through the intercom.

"Thanks love, put him through."

"McGarrett speaking."

"Mr McGarrett, I'm Inspector Steve Keller from the San Francisco Police Department. I'm returning your call concerning the whereabouts of detective Danny Williams. He was brought into General Hospital an hour ago." The young inspector paused to allow the detective on the other end of the line time to register the news.

"The hospital? What happened?" McGarrett's frown deepened at the revelation that Dan was injured.

"We don't know all the details but he sustained some pretty bad injuries to his head. He hasn't regained consciousness since we found him in an alley." Keller continued, noting the concern in the detective's voice on the other line.

"How bad?" McGarrett felt his voice catch as his throat became too parched and constricted to speak clearly.

"I don't know, sir." Keller wished he could give more information but it was all he had.

"What do you mean you don't know? My detective is lying in the hospital and you can't tell me his condition?" McGarrett barked into the mouth piece, irritated that the inspector couldn't tell him that Dan was going to be alright and worried that Dan could be seriously hurt.

"I'm sorry, Mr McGarrett. I'll call you as soon as I hear anything." Keller didn't care for the detective's tone but he forced himself to keep his composure and put himself in the McGarrett's shoes.

"Don't bother. I'll be on the next flight." McGarrett hung up before Keller could say anymore.

_Hold on Danno._

 


	3. Chapter 3

_SFPD, Bureau of Inspectors, 850 Bryant Street, San Francisco, 1972_

Mike paced the cramped office of Captain Rudy Olsen, his hands buried in his pockets, deep in thought.

"Mike, this is a very delicate case. We're not just dealing with a bunch of kids illegally selling fire arms." Olsen sighed heavily as he sat behind his desk, a pen in his hand.

"Don't you think I know that? I'm sorry. I just wish someone told me. We're talking about one of our own, here. I just can't believe someone from this department is leaking information." Lieutenant Stone stopped in his tracks and faced his boss.

"How do you think I feel Mike? Look, let's just wait until Williams regains consciousness. He may have enough to warrant arrests and close down the operation." Olsen reasoned.

"It could be his cover's blown!" Stone cut in.

"We don't know that yet. Maybe he was hurt when a deal turned sour and he got caught up in it. Now, you said that Steve told you Detective McGarrett is on his way?" The captain arched his brow inquiringly.

"That's right. I checked the flights. He should be here sometime tonight. My guess is he'll check in at The Inn on South Van Ness Avenue. It's close to the hospital." Mike replied.

A knock on the door broke the tension. "Come in." Olsen called out.

"Sir. Lieutenant, Steve's on the phone. He says it's urgent." Inspector Tanner announced when he opened the door and peered inside the doorway.

"Go ahead, Mike." The aging captain dismissed his Lieutenant who nodded and left the office.

* * *

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

The young Inspector waited at the phone booth, the receiver pressed to his ear.

"Steve. Got some good news?" Finally Lieutenant Stone's voice issued from the ear piece.

"Mike, Danny Williams just woke up." Steve replied. He knew the next part of the news was not going to make his partner happy but he waited for Mike to respond.

"That's great buddy boy! I'm on my way…."

"Hold on just a minute, Mike. I think you better hear this first."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Stone's hopes were deflated at the discouragement in Steve Keller's response.

"I don't think Williams is going to be able to tell us anything. He can't remember what happened to him. Mike, he can't even tell us who he is or why he's in San Francisco!" Keller finished in a rush.

"You mean, he's got amnesia?"

"Yeah Mike. Doc doesn't know how long the condition will last. He says it could be temporary but there's a possibility it could be permanent depending on how serious the trauma to his brain is."

"Jesus. Okay. Stay there. I'll come and relieve you. I better get a couple of officers to stay at his door. We don't know if his cover was blown last night. If it was, whoever put him in the hospital is going to try for another crack." Stone's concern was verbalized through the mouth piece before Keller ended the call leaving both men in a state of unease.

_**...  
** _

_Kajukenbo Dojo, Pine Street, San Francisco, 1972_

Riley Griffin bowed to his opponent and _Sijo,_ Sean Tate, a grand master of the martial art kajukenbo. The bout lasted a little over a minute and blood splattered on the floor from Griffin's nose. The class was dismissed and exhausted students headed for the change rooms. Tate waited for the dojo to empty of people then walked up to his favorite student, a well-built young man of twenty-four, and gave him a one armed hug. "Barker's dead." The black belt master whispered into Riley Griffin's ear.

"What? When?" Riley pulled away from his teacher, his face white as a sheet.

"The Snakes got him this morning. We have other problems. Our friend Wilcox is not who he says he is." Tate's tone was low and dangerous.

"A Snake, Tate?"

"No he's not. He's much worse. He's a cop. A detective. A _Hawaiian_ detective!" Tate spat scornfully.

"Are you sure?" Riley's eyes were wide with shock and fear that he'd just led a cop into their midst.

"Are you listening or are your ears painted on? I just told you he's a dirty cop! And you brought him straight to us!" The kajukendo black belt's onyx eyes burned with hatred. He lashed out grabbing the front of Riley's gi and pulling him forward so that the frightened young man was inches from his face. "I want you to listen real good, kid. That cop's gonna blow everything apart! How much does he know?"

"Charlie and I took him to the warehouse near the Pier last night. He knows where we keep the stash. But he doesn't know you're involved, I swear! I thought we could trust him. Hell, I didn't know he was a cop, honest Tate! You gotta believe me!" Riley pleaded, his green eyes locked on Tate's fiery glare.

"Alright. We'll have to get the goods out of there, _today!_ You better be telling the truth, Riley or you and Barker are going to have a nice reunion. Do we have an understanding?"

Riley gulped and nodded. There was no doubt in his mind that Tate would carry out his threat. He'd seen what the older man could do when pushed too far.

"Good." Tate's face broke into a sneer and he relaxed his grip on the younger man.

"What…what about Wilcox?" Asked Riley nervously.

"Let me deal with him. A cop with a bullet in his head is going to raise too much suspicion our way. Perhaps he might have an accident." The kajukendo master released his student and straightened his robes. "One more thing." Tate added as an afterthought. With an evil glint in his eye, he then shot his fist forward into the unsuspecting student's gut, doubling him over and bringing him to his knees. "I won't tolerate with any more blunders. Clean yourself up." Tate turned on his heel and left the winded student gasping on his knees.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kajukenbo is a real form of martial arts originated in Oahu, Hawaii in 1947. It was used to defend the locals from street crime, particularly drunken Navy sailors. It means : "Through this fist style, one gains long life and happiness". The style was brought to the mainland in the 1960's. The schools first opened in California. "Sijo" means grand master.


	4. Chapter 4

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

The tall, dark haired man dressed in a grey suit walked with purposeful strides towards the front desk of the hospital. "Excuse me, Miss."

"Can I help you?" The young receptionist inquired, smiling up at the neatly groomed figure before her. The man's chiseled jaw was set grimly and his expression sombre.

"I'm Detective Steve McGarrett, Hawaii Five-O." The detective presented his badge to the woman seated at the desk.

"What can I do for you, Mr McGarrett?" The receptionist studied the badge briefly then turned her attention back to the man holding it.

"I understand you have a patient here by the name of Dan Williams. I was told he was brought in this morning." McGarrett continued.

"One moment please, Mr McGarrett." The receptionist scanned down the list of patients brought in that day from the admissions index on her desk. "Danny Williams?" She raised her brow questioning the detective of the slight variance in the name he gave her.

"Yes, that's right." The detective's voice began to sound impatient as his frown deepened.

"Yes, he's in the intensive care unit. I'm afraid you'll have to speak to Dr Moore first if you wish to see him." The young woman replied with an apologetic look in her eyes. She could tell the man before her was profoundly concerned for the person he no doubt wished to see.

"Then I'd like to speak to Dr Moore, please. Where can I find him?" McGarrett asked urgently.

"I'm sorry Sir, he's with a patient at the moment but if you would like to wait in the cafeteria over to your left, I'll have him see you when he is finished." The receptionist suggested with sincerity.

McGarrett wanted to ask just how much longer he was expected to wait but settled with a courteous nod and hung his head as he trudged his way towards the cafeteria.

Entering the doorway with his head held low, McGarrett almost collided into a young man wearing a light-colored suit over a check shirt.

"Sorry." The young man backed up a step and held up his hands.

"My fault. I wasn't paying attention." McGarrett replied in a low voice as he stepped around the stranger and proceeded into the dining area of the cafeteria.

The young man walked out and headed to the reception desk. As he approached, the receptionist looked up and smiled. "Inspector Keller, Dr Moore shouldn't be too much longer." She knew the question the Inspector was about to ask before he could even open his mouth to utter a single syllable.

"Thanks. I'm becoming too predictable." Keller quipped, a grin emerging on his clean shaven face.

"And Dr Moore is going to be on the most wanted list!" The receptionist let out a short laugh. "Another gentleman just asked for him a moment ago. Did you catch him? I told him to wait in the cafeteria. Actually, he was a policeman too. A detective from Hawaii. Mr…Mr McGarrett, he said his name was."

"McGarrett? Detective Steve McGarrett?" The young inspector's eyes widened with renewed interest.

"Yes that's him. Do you know him?"

"No but I'm supposed to meet him. Thanks." Steve Keller thanked the receptionist then hurried back to the cafeteria.

Sure enough, the Hawaiian detective was seated hunched over at an empty table in the corner, a Styrofoam cup in one hand. At the sound of footsteps approaching McGarrett raised his head. He recognized the man walking towards him as the same one he almost bumped into and hoped that he wasn't about to attempt to join him in small talk. McGarrett was not in the mood to strike up a conversation with someone he didn't know. In fact the only person he could care to see right now was the doctor tending to Danny's injuries. _How long does the good doctor expect me to sit here and wait?_ McGarrett knew that patience was not a strength he possessed but he simply could not and would not sit idly too much longer with no news as to the condition of his detective and close friend. The sickening worry and peaked levels of anxiety were all too familiar feelings that came with the job each time one of his men were hospitalized.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but are you Steve McGarrett?" Keller asked politely as he reached the table where the stranger sat scrutinizing him.

"Yes. Do I know you?" Steve eyed the young man but his mind couldn't recall having met him before although there was a familiarity in the man's voice that he could not place.

"No, we haven't met. I'm Inspector Steve Keller. SFPD." The smartly dressed Inspector introduced himself and offered his hand.

Realization and recognition dawned on McGarrett as he stood up and shook the Inspector's hand then gestured for him to take a seat. "Were you the one who I talked to on the phone earlier today?"

"Yeah that was me. I'm sorry about your detective. We didn't know who he was until we checked the registration of his hand gun. Even then, we weren't too sure the gun in question belonged to the man we found." Keller began to relay the information he had. "He had it in his hand when we found him unconsciousness in an alley off Montgomery Street. At the time we thought he was a suspect in a double homicide we were investigating. The body of the latest victim lay near where we found your detective, Danny Williams."

"Danny was sent here on an undercover assignment three weeks ago under the Governor of Hawaii's orders and Washington's recommendations. We had reason to believe that a suspect involved in the distribution of illegal fire arms is residing in this district. His name is Sean Tate. Five years ago he was arrested for charges of smuggling Friday night specials in Oahu. Due to insufficient evidence, the charges were dropped and he was released. Immigration confirmed he now lives here in San Francisco. Our contact, Lieutenant Nielson from SFPD, has been working with Danny closely. Last night, Danny failed to report to Nielson. How bad was he hurt?" McGarrett ended his explanation with the question he longed to have answered.

"According to Dr Moore, he was hit in the head with an object, probably a metal pipe or a rock; something with a jagged edge." Keller paused, deliberating how to deliver the fact that McGarrett's man had amnesia.

"And? Is he going to be okay? Is his condition serious? Inspector I need to know!" McGarrett was becoming tired of waiting for his detective's prognosis.

"He has amnesia. The doctor doesn't know if it's permanent or temporary. As far as how the serious his physical injuries are, I can't tell you." Keller replied as calmly as he could.

"Inspector, that's not good enough! My detective has been lying in a hospital bed since this morning and this is all you can tell me? What is the extent of his memory loss? Does he have a concussion or brain damage? Why haven't you taken it upon yourself to find out these details?" The anger within McGarrett began to bubble its way up to the surface.

"With all due respect detective, I have been here since Williams was brought in, waiting for him to regain consciousness or find out the details of his condition. I know you're worried and upset, I understand that, but I can only tell you as much as the doctor has told me! I know it's not much but at least Williams is alive." Keller's patience was beginning to wear thin. _Who does he think he is?_

"Whoa. What's going on here? I can hear you two from out in the hall!" Lieutenant Mike Stone strode into the cafeteria eyeing the two men at the table ahead. He gave McGarrett a once over. "You must be Detective Steve McGarrett. I'm Lieutenant Mike Stone." The seasoned Lieutenant took his hat off respectfully and greeted the seated detective. "I just ran into Dr Moore. He says we can see Danny Williams for a few minutes. He's going to be okay except for the memory loss."

The detective and the inspector rose from their chairs simultaneously and without a word they followed Stone out of the cafeteria and into the corridor where Dr Moore stood waiting.

"Gentleman at this stage I can only allow one visitor at a time. Mr Williams is confused as it is and still under sedation." Dr Moore informed the trio.

"Buddy boy, let's you and me sit this one out." Stone gave Keller a wink then nodded at McGarrett who stood in between them.

The detective took a deep breath as his anger subsided and he thanked the senior Lieutenant and his partner then followed Dr Moore towards the ICU wards.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

Leading the way, Dr Moore acknowledged the officer on guard duty and formally introduced McGarrett to him before he opened the door of the ward and gestured for the tall detective to enter. Once inside, McGarrett slowly walked toward the bed where Dan Williams lay beneath the white sheet that covered him from feet to waist. An IV tube had been inserted into his arm and a bandage was wrapped across his forehead and around his head. Complicated machinery sat on the other side of the bed, monitoring his pulse. Piercing blue eyes shifted to focus on the two visitors who made their way toward him.

"Danno?" McGarrett pulled a chair from the corner and dragged it closer to the bed. He sat down and gazed into the young man's face, taking in his pale complexion and the reddish hue of a bruise that peeked from the sides of the bandage near his left brow. _God_ _,_ _Danno who did this to you?_

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" The question escaped the young man's lips as he eyed the dark haired man who sat by his bedside. His voice was low and filled with uncertainty.

McGarrett searched Dan's azure eyes for any hint of recognition. "Danno, it's me Steve." Pausing, the detective waited for the young man to register the name he gave. He could see Dan studying his face as if trying desperately to bring forth a memory buried in his ravaged mind.

Dan opened his mouth to reply but stopped and he settled for licking the parched skin of his lips before swallowing. He drew in a breath as he continued to rake his brain. _I know you. I must know you. But why can't I remember who you are?_ Dan knew he must have known this man by the way he looked at him. _Danno?_ More confusion. The only thing he remembered was the doctor telling him his name was Danny Williams and that he was in General Hospital in San Francisco. How he got to be hospitalized and not remember who he was, was beyond him. "I'm sorry. I don't recall who you are. Are we family, friends or do we work together? I'm sorry, I just don't remember."

McGarrett felt a burning pain in the back of his throat as he looked his detective in the eye and saw nothing. No recollection in those blue orbs. Just a puzzled gaze and frustration beginning to cloud his features. Clearing his throat, McGarrett tried to display a calm demeanor as he said in a gentle tone , "Yes we work together. You're a detective from Honolulu, Hawaii. We both are. You're in San Francisco on an undercover assignment. The police found you unconscious in an alley not too far from here early this morning. Dr Moore tells me you sustained some serious head injuries and you have amnesia. I know it's difficult to try and gather your thoughts but do you remember anything at all about yourself? Do you remember me? Danno…"McGarrett stopped in his tracks and resolved not to add to the confusion by calling his second in command by his nickname. " _Danny_ please tell me you remember something? Anything."

Dan could hear the deep concern in the man's voice but there was nothing about him that he could remember. His mind felt like a blank void and it was beginning to frighten him. He shook his head and turned his head to lay back into the pillows and stared at the ceiling.

"Danny look at me. Please, look at me." Steve placed a caring hand on the young man's arm. He'd never seen Dan in such a state of utter bewilderment.

"Mr Williams, please try to relax. Rest your mind and let it come back to you naturally." Dr Moore stepped forward and signaled for McGarrett to follow him out the door. "Mr McGarrett, may I have a word with you, privately?"

"Sure Doc. I'll be back, Danny. Take it easy." The detective sighed and gave Dan's arm a gentle squeeze before rising to his feet, dejectedly and followed the doctor out to the corridor.

Once the door was shut, Dr Moore faced McGarrett and spoke in earnest. "Mr McGarrett, Danny has suffered serious head trauma. He has a concussion and amnesia. He is very disoriented and distressed about not being able to remember who he is or how he came to be here."

"What I want to know doctor, is how long will his amnesia last? Are we talking about hours, days, weeks? How long?" McGarrett implored frantically.

"I honestly can't say." The doctor began then raised his hand to forestall the detective's oncoming appeals. "It varies from patient to patient. Given Danny's present state, I wouldn't expect him to recover his memory overnight. His condition is still listed as serious but stable. Does he have any family members you can contact? Sometimes it helps to see loved ones."

"He has an aunt in New York. They rarely see each other though."

"A wife or girlfriend, perhaps?"

"No."

"How about friends? Were you two close, Mr McGarrett?"

"Yeah I guess we're close. What do you suggest I do to help him remember?"

"Just keep talking to him about day to day things. Be patient with him." Dr Moore levelled with the detective.

"Isn't there more you can do for him? Danny is a victim and a witness to a serious crime. The longer he can't remember, the less chance we have of finding who did this and bring them to justice. Due the nature of his duties, he's become a target. Someone to be silenced, unless we find the culprits first." McGarrett's anxiety got the best of him as he pleaded for Dr Moore to speed up Dan's recovery process.

"Mr McGarrett, you care about Danny very deeply."

"Yes I do!" The urgency in the detective's voice was unmistakable as his brow creased in worry.

"Danny needs your patience right now more than anything else. He is scared and confused. I know that's not what you wanted to hear, but there is little that medicine can do to help treat the complexities of the human brain," Dr Moore calmly responded. He could see nerve twitch in the detective's cheek.

 _That's not very helpful Doctor!_ McGarrett wanted to shout the hopelessness that he felt but he thought better of it. "Alright Doctor. Can I at least say goodnight to him?"

Dr Moore nodded and re-opened the door to the ward.

* * *

The seasoned cop walked over to the table in the cafeteria and placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of the young inspector who sat quietly consuming a turkey sandwich.

"Here you go, buddy boy."

"Thanks, Mike." Keller replied gratefully between mouthfuls as his partner found his seat on the opposite side of the table.

"So you want to talk about what all that hollering was about earlier?" Stone asked expectantly.

"The guy was worried about his detective. I guess he was frustrated and angry that I couldn't tell him more about what happened or if Williams was going to be okay." Keller sighed and placed his half eaten sandwich down on his plate.

"You know, seeing that worried look in his eye got me thinking. If it had been you lying in that ICU ward, with no recollection of who you are, I don't know what I'd do." Stone revealed thoughtfully.

Keller smiled up at his partner, lost for words.

"My point is, don't let it get to you. You've done all you could today and you know it. McGarrett's reacting the way any normal person would when someone they care about is lying in a hospital bed and no one can tell them anything." Stone's words found their mark and he could see the young inspector's features relax.

"Thanks Mike. Here I was beginning to wonder if McGarrett was taking a personal dislike to me. I get what you're saying." Keller allowed a small smile to creep on his face before he continued to wolf his sandwich.

"Visiting hours are almost over. We'll get an update on Williams before we leave." Mike continued as he checked his watch.

The duo sat quietly deep in thought as they waited for the storm that was McGarrett to return.

 


	6. Chapter 6

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

The young sandy haired detective lay with his eyes closed as he mentally tried to piece together the memories he had lost. The pain killers dulled the pain in his skull, but it also made it harder to concentrate on his vain attempts to recover his memory. _Danny Williams. Danno. Steve McGarrett. Hawaii. I want to remember!_ Dan lifted his eyelids which felt heavy as lead. He blinked several times until the room stopped zooming in and out of focus. Realizing his throat was dry, he turned his head slowly to the side and saw a glass, half filled with water sitting on the bedside table. Dragging in a deep breath, Dan fought against the drowsiness and rolled onto his side. Next he stretched his arm across, lifting himself off the bed as he tried to reach the glass of water which started moving from side to side in his line of vision. With a shaky hand, he finally felt his fingers wrap themselves around the cool glass. The sound of the door opening startled the young man as he raised the glass off the table. Dan gasped and the glass slipped from his unsteady fingers and fell onto the floor in shattered fragments.

"Danny!" McGarrett called out as he rushed into the room, hearing the smashing of glass against the tiled floor. His eyes met Dan's then transferred themselves to the floor where shards of glass lay scattered in a shallow pool of water. The detective let out a breath he realized he had been holding since entering the room and slowly made his way toward the bed where Dan was perched on the edge. Side stepping the mess on the floor, McGarrett placed a firm hand on Dan's shoulder and pushed him back down gently on to the bed. "Easy, easy." The tall detective's heart lurched at how effortless it was for him to force the younger man back down against the mattress.

"I'm fine." Dan mumbled, keeping his eyes down cast so he did not have to meet the concerned gaze of the detective before him.

"What happened?" Dr Moore's voice sounded from the doorway as he too entered the room.

"He's okay. He needs another glass of water Doc," McGarrett replied stiffly.

"I'll get you one." Dr Moore quickly assessed his patient from afar before deciding to leave him in the detective's company.

"Are you alright?" McGarrett asked quietly as he sat on the edge of the bed, peering intently into Dan's face.

"Not really. I wish I could remember." Dan muttered, more to himself than to the man speaking to him.

McGarrett sighed heavily, feeling powerless to help his best friend.

The bespectacled doctor returned with a nurse holding a tray laden with a cloth, a glass of water and a small plastic cup containing two pills. "Mr McGarrett, we'll take it from here. Danny needs his rest." Dr Moore indicated the visitation was over.

"Give us a minute will you Doctor?" The annoyance in McGarrett's voice was evident as was his gnawing concern for Dan.

"Mr McGarrett, you can come back first thing in the morning, but right now I must insist…" Whatever else the doctor was going to say was cut short by the detective's sharp retort.

"Doctor, I am only asking for one minute. Is that too much to ask?"

"Alright. I'll leave these with you. Make sure he takes them." Dr Moore relented as he took the cup with the pills and the glass of water from the tray the nurse was holding in her hands.

"Thank you." McGarrett's tone softened as he took the pills and glass from the doctor who nodded then turned and left the room, with the young nurse in tow. When the door closed behind them, McGarrett turned his attention back to Dan.

"Danny, take these." McGarrett helped Dan sit up and passed the pills to him. Dan popped the medication in his mouth then reached for the glass of water in McGarrett's hand. "Easy, Danny, easy." Seeing Dan's unsteady movements and lack of co-ordination, Steve raised the glass to the young detective's lips as he abandoned his attempts to retrieve it. "Listen, Dr Moore's right. It'll all come back to you. In the meantime, get some rest. I'll be back in the morning."

"Yeah, sure. Steve." Dan finally looked up into McGarrett's eyes and said his name. A name that felt alien to him.

McGarrett rose from where he sat and patted Dan on the shoulder. With one last look, he turned and walked out the door, leaving his young protégé lost and alone.

* * *

 

_Kajukenbo Dojo, Pine Street, San Francisco, 1972_

The leather punching bag jerked back then swung one last time. Sean Tate ran the back of his hand across his forehead, wiping away the sweat. He swivelled around and faced the neatly dressed Latino man. "Cardenas, I want to know what room he's in and who he's been talking to."

"I can tell you what room he's in but it's well guarded by two officers on rotation around the clock. There's no way you'll get past them." The man named Cardenas replied. "I also heard Steve McGarrett from Hawaii flew over."

"What? McGarrett's been a thorn in my side for far too long!" The kajukenbo master growled then wheeled around and gave the apparatus another solid punch. "He tried to shut me down on the Islands before. He's not going to ruin things for me here!"

Cardenas watched in silence as Tate let loose a succession of powerful blows on the punching bag.

"Williams had better not start remembering or he's a dead man!" Tate snapped angrily.


	7. Chapter 7

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

The SFPD Lieutenant and Inspector eyed the neatly dressed detective as he made his way over to their table. Unsmiling, McGarrett returned the gaze as he drew nearer.

"Lieutenant, do you have the identification of the latest victim in the shooting?" McGarrett asked grimly.

"Not yet, but we should have it confirmed first thing tomorrow morning. I'm sorry we can't tell you who he is right now. The lab boys checked out his prints but our young John Doe is not in the books." Mike Stone replied.

"Is there anything you _can_ tell me?" The sarcasm in McGarrett's question was not lost on Stone and Keller who gave fleeting looks at one another before diverting their attention back to the irate man.

"Look, McGarrett, the victim was a young Caucasian male, possibly in his early twenties and armed with a semi-automatic. He was gunned down in an alley off Montgomery Street this morning. Your undercover detective was found, unconscious, nearby with a 22. Caliber handgun in his hand. The clip was still fully loaded. That's all we know so far. How is Mr. Williams?" Stone deliberated his reply in an attempt to keep the peace. He could see from the detective's bearing that he was teetering on the edge of impatience.

"Danny Williams can't even tell me who he is, much less who I am. Does that answer your question Lieutenant?" McGarrett knew he was stepping over the line with his attitude but his concern for Dan over ruled his better judgment.

"Now wait a minute…" Keller started in low tones but quieted when his partner gave him a warning glance.

"McGarrett, my men are working around the clock to find the murder suspects and whoever put Williams in a hospital bed. We also have two guards outside his room on alternating shifts. You've had a long day and flight, why don't you go get some rest and we'll call you first thing in the morning when the autopsy results are complete and dental records checked." Mike Stone reasoned.

For a brief awkward moment of tense silence, McGarrett considered further arguing his point that he didn't need rest but after taking several deep breaths, he decided against it. "Alright. Here's my number. I'm staying at The Inn on South Van Ness Avenue." The detective tore off a page from the note book he took out of his pocket. He scribbled down the number to the hotel and handed it to Stone who nodded.

"We'll call you as soon as we get more information." Stone looked at the number written on the piece of paper before folding it in half and slipping it into his coat pocket.

"Thank you." McGarrett replied stiffly before he turned around and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Nice man." Keller mumbled almost to himself when the sound of the detective's footsteps faded away in the corridor.

"He's definitely on edge but he has every reason to be." Stone deflected calmly.

"Mike, the guy's like a volcano waiting to erupt!" Keller breathed a heavy sigh of frustration.

"Listen to me hotshot, I know McGarrett doesn't sound like the most patient person you ever met, but you need to keep a level head. We're all on the same team and he needs us as much as we need him to find those criminals and put them away where they belong. We have the forensic evidence to work on and he has Williams who has inside information." Stone's tone became stern as his eyes locked on his younger partner.

"Yeah, but Dan Williams can't remember anything." Keller countered.

"There's a chance he'll recover his memory. When he does, we'll be here to listen," replied Stone and he lifted the sleeve of his coat to check the time on his watch. "It's getting late and Doc will be throwing us out if we don't get going." Stone rose from his chair and Keller followed suit. The two stepped out of the cafeteria in silence and headed for the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_SFPD, Bureau of Inspectors, 850 Bryant Street, San Francisco, 1972_

Mike Stone downed his coffee and wrinkled his nose as the luke-warm, caffeinated beverage traveled down his esophagus. He discarded the empty Styrofoam cup into the waste paper basket beside his desk. The Lieutenant then donned his reading glasses and picked up the pile of photographs sitting in front of him. He scanned through each picture; his eyes taking in every detail from the crime scene which were shot from multiple angles to the two murder victims. The phone rang interrupting his thoughts and holding the photos in one hand, he picked up the receiver with the other, greeting the caller.

"It's Dr Murchison. I've got the autopsy results on our John Doe. We also have dental records that just came through. The deceased is Johnny Wayne Barker, age 21. Massive hemorrhaging was the cause of death as a result of three bullet wounds from a .38 caliber, fired at close range in the back. I have all the medical details here in the reports."

"Thanks Doc. I'll be right over." Stone ended the call. Slipping the photos back into the beige envelope and depositing it into the top drawer of his desk, Stone got up from his seat and grabbed his coat. Exiting his office, the seasoned cop passed by Keller who had his head bowed over paperwork and barely noticed his partner was nearby. "Let's go, buddy boy." Stone called back and Keller looked up to see the Lieutenant already leaving the floor. He jumped out of his seat and pulled on his jacket, before running after the older man.

* * *

_Montgomery Street, San Francisco, 1972_

The black haired police officer bent down and lifted the lid off the crate that lay on its side. The crate was filled with yellow packing straw but the sun shine reflected off a shiny object hidden within the shredded paper contents. He reached inside with a gloved hand, his fingers closing around the heavy but small, metal object. Pulling it out, Officer Cardenas brought it up closer to his face and inspected the item. It was a dragon statuette, ornately modelled and unique in appearance. Its pronounced eyes stared back at the man holding it and rows of sharp teeth protruded from the gaping mouth. Turning the object slowly in the sunlight, Cardenas could see the rusty, copper-colored stains flecked over the spikes which ran the length of its curved back. There was no doubt in his mind, this was the very instrument used to inflict the injuries that Danny Williams sustained. He had first discovered it yesterday as they collected forensic evidence from the scene but didn't tell his superiors what he had found. The police officer bagged the item and took a quick look at his surroundings. No one was in sight. Straightening up, Cardenas walked out of the alley, stepping over the crime scene tape that roped off the area and climbed into his car. He placed the bagged item on the passenger seat beside him and started the engine. He knew what he had to do. What he was paid to do. It was a job that went against everything the uniform he wore had stood for. Gotta get rid of the evidence! His mind whirled with possible places where he could dispose of the metal dragon statuette as the tyres of his marked car squealed and sped the scene.

* * *

_Coroner's Office, San Francisco, 1972_

The seasoned cop held out his hand to receive the envelope from Dr Murchison's grasp. "Thanks Doc. I'll have the boys run Mr Barker through the computer. His family members have to be notified. Mind if I use your phone?"

"Not at all, Mike. I'll come back in a few minutes." The coroner replied then left the room, closing his office door.

Stone opened the envelope and pulled out the dental records. Picking up the phone receiver, the Lieutenant dialed head quarters.

"Inspector Tanner, SFPD." The voice answered.

"Tanner, it's Mike. I need you to run a name in the computer for me. I have a Johnny Wayne Barker. See if you can get his home address and notify his family of his death." Stone instructed.

"Sure. He's the John Doe from Montgomery Street, right?" Inspector Tanner asked, familiarity hitting him.

"Yeah that's right. Thanks." Mike Stone ended the call and turned to face Keller.

"Let's go to General. McGarrett probably will want to know about this, first thing."

Stone and Keller left the office and waved the doctor good bye before making their way outside to the parking lot.

* * *

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

As Lieutenant Stone and Inspector Keller walked down the corridor toward Dr Moore's office, they were met by the very man they sought.

"Dr Moore. Any change to Detective Williams condition this morning?" Stone asked the doctor who closed his clipboard and came to a halt in front of him.

"He's still asleep. I had to give him something to relieve the head aches and to help him sleep last night shortly after you left." Dr Moore answered with a sigh that spoke of more he wished to say.

"What is it Doc? Something troubling you?" Keller piped up upon seeing the frown on the physician's face.

"You could say that." Dr Moore began, then at the inquiring looks of both men, he decided to continue. "Mr McGarrett is here if you gentleman wish to see him."

"Oh. He's early. I thought I told him we'd call him first." Stone replied, puzzled.

"Lieutenant, he's been here since before dawn. I received a phone call from one of the night duty nurses about him requesting to stay in the waiting room in case Williams woke up with a memory. I told the nurse to inform Mr McGarrett, that unless it were a state of an emergency I couldn't allow him into the hospital wards outside of visiting hours." Dr Moore continued.

"I guess he wasn't going to accept a no for an answer. Am I right Doc?" Stone queried.

"Let me put it this way, I could hear Mr McGarrett in the background causing quite a stir. I wasn't pleased but allowed him to stay in order to restore peace and quiet to my sleeping patients." Dr Moore finished, his normally calm outlook appeared frazzled.

"I see, Doctor. Where is he now?" Stone asked.

"He's in the waiting room. Look, I don't want anyone pressuring Williams to try to remember what he has forgotten. He's distressed enough as it is and questioning him every waking hour of every day is only going to do more harm than good. Now, this type of amnesia is very unusual. Normally patients can still remember who they are and mostly they are simply confused and suffer memory loss from recent events but not long term memories. I've called in a neurologist from Los Angeles who is well experienced in this field." Dr Moore relayed to the two men.

"We understand Doc but Danny Williams's life could be in grave danger if we don't know the identities of the men who were trying to silence him. He's the only one who can tell us. No one will be pressuring him, I assure you, but we have to speak to him. It'll just be small talk, nothing more until his memory comes back on its own." Stone gave Dr Moore a reassuring smile.

"First, we need to see McGarrett." Keller intercepted and Stone nodded in agreement.

"Alright. I'll let you gentlemen know when Williams wakes up. If you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I have other patients to attend to." Dr Moore sighed and brushed past the Lieutenant and his young partner.

"Let's go see if McGarrett recognizes the name of our latest victim." Stone clapped Keller on the back and together they made their way to the waiting room.


	9. Chapter 9

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

Sure enough, the tall detective was found pacing the floor as Inspector Keller and Lieutenant Stone entered the waiting room.

"Good morning, gentlemen." Steve greeted succinctly.

"Good morning." Keller returned the greeting just as crisply.

"You're here early. Doc tells me you almost broke the door down." Stone let out a small chuckle to smooth over the tension already building in the room between his young partner and McGarrett.

"Anything new?" McGarrett wasted no time for the idiosyncrasies of small talk but cut right to the chase.

"As a matter of fact, we have something that might help our case." Stone walked up to the detective who stopped his wearing out the tile floor and faced the Lieutenant squarely. "We have the identity of the latest victim. A kid named Johnny Wayne Barker. Does he ring a bell?"

" _Wayne_. Danny's contact did mention the name to me on more than one occasion. From Danny's information, he came from a broken home and lived in some sleazy apartment we never got an address on." McGarrett replied. .

"Well, the good news is, our guys are running his details through the computer as we speak. They'll call as soon as they have an address." Stone informed the anxious detective.

"Good."

"How's Williams?" Keller joined in when he saw the conversation had ended between the two men.

"We're waiting on the neurologist. Doctor Moore says he may not wake up for another couple of hours." Steve replied in a low voice.

"Maybe you should go back to the hotel and –" Keller's well intended suggestion was cut off by McGarrett's sharp retort.

"And do _what,_ Inspector? Sit and watch the wallpaper peel off the walls or listen to the old grandfather clock go _tick tock_?"

"Hey, hey now wait a minute!" Stone eyed both men in turn as if they were children bickering. "McGarrett's got a point there. He shouldn't be sitting around in his hotel room. He should be out there on the streets helping us catch those responsible for the murders of two young men and the attack on his detective. Now come on you two, we're supposed to be working together as a team here."

"You're right," the grey eyed detective swallowed down his pride as his gaze met his senior partner's stern stare. "What do you say McGarrett?" Keller took a deep breath and held out his hand as a gesture of a truce.

The detective nodded and took the younger man's hand reluctantly. A light knock on the door, caught the attention of all three men.

"Excuse me gentlemen but there's a phone call for Lieutenant Mike Stone," a young nurse announced softly.

"Thank you, I'm Lieutenant Stone. Where shall I take the call, Miss?" Stone walked toward the nurse standing at the door as she smiled and asked him to follow her to the reception desk.

"I'll be right back. It's probably Tanner getting back to me on Barker's address." Stone excused himself and followed the nurse outside.

An awkward silence filled the room with both McGarrett and Keller shifting their feet and averting each other's furtive glances. It was Keller who broke the silence first, "You and Williams must be pretty close."

"I take the safety of my men very seriously, Inspector. Danny is my second in command, so I guess you could say we've established a close work based relationship," the detective answered matter-of-factly before turning away and sitting down in an armchair, closing his eyes and resting his hands on the arm rests. To Keller, McGarrett looked beat, like he hadn't slept since hearing the troubled news about Dan Williams. Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck and made his way to the chair opposite the detective. The young man took a seat and counted down the minutes for Stone's return.

* * *

Stone listened intently as Inspector Tanner reported his findings on the address for Johnny Wayne Barker over the telephone line. "He lived in an apartment on the corner of Pine Street. His father's serving time in San Quentin for manslaughter and his mother died of a drug over dose five years ago. So far there don't appear to be any relatives we can contact."

"Okay. Have you spoken to the land lord yet?"

"Not yet."

"Alright, thanks Tanner, we'll take it from here. I'd like to check the place out myself." Stone disconnected then headed back to the waiting room.


	10. Chapter 10

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

Stone walked into the waiting room and sighed when he saw the two men sitting in silence. He could see his partner's uneasiness and hoped that some fresh air would do them all some good. "I just got a call from Inspector Tanner. We got ourselves an address to check out." The urgency in Stone's voice did the trick and both McGarrett and Keller were on their feet. "McGarrett, since Williams will be asleep for a little while yet, it might be a good idea if you came along with us."

"Alright, lead the way. I'll follow in my car, but first I need to get a hold of Dr Moore and let him know we'll be out of reach for a couple of hours," McGarrett agreed. Stone gave a curt nod as together the three men filed out of the room.

* * *

_Resident of Johnny Barker, Pine Street_

The overweight middle aged landlord breathed heavily as he climbed the stairs of the dilapidated apartment building, with three men following suit. Wiping the sweat from his brow, the grumbling landlord reached the landing and led the way to the door of room 38. Cursing, his pudgy fingers fumbled with the ring of master keys in his hand until he found the right one to fit the lock of the apartment door.

"Useless, good fer nuffin' kid hasn't paid his rent in over a month now, I tell ya!" The landlord spat as he gave the door a push and gestured for McGarrett, Stone and Keller to step inside. "Spends all his bread on booze and that dang school. Nuffin' but trouble. Kicked the door in a couple of months back showin' off his judo _shit!_ "

" _Thank you_ , Mr Stokes." McGarrett wheeled around to face the landlord who stood a head and shoulders shorter but twice the width of the detective. McGarrett's patience had clearly run its course and Mr Stokes' cussing all the way up to the fifth floor of the apartment building grinded on his nerves like finger nails raking across a chalkboard. "Well, if ya fellas need me, I'll be outside. This place reeks of all kindsa _shi_ …"

"We'll let you know, if we need to ask you any further questions!" McGarrett's loud and clear baritone over-rode Mr Stokes's. There was only so much the detective's ears could take and this was one of those times when McGarrett felt like gagging another fellow human being, if he could call him that. Behind him, Keller and Stone exchanged amused looks but kept their thoughts to themselves as they began searching the apartment. Mr Stokes trudged out the apartment door and sat himself down on the top step with an audible sigh and more cursing which caused the detective to squeeze his eyes shut with profound annoyance.

"He's right about one thing amongst all that jargon, the kid's a mess." Keller commented, wrinkling his nose in disgust as he picked up what appeared to be dirty laundry on the living room floor in front of him.

"Looks like Mr Stokes is right about another thing. Check these out." Stone called out as he stood facing a glass cabinet perched on top of a cupboard next to the television set. Inside were three shelves lined with a collection of polished trophies, silver goblets engraved with the name of Johnny Barker on each of them, framed photographs of a young man wearing a white martial arts robe and a shield bearing a crest for a tournament dating back two years.

"Kid's pretty good." Keller remarked, his grey eyes roaming over the assemblage.

"Kajukenbo." McGarrett mused out loud as he took in the inscription engraved into the plaque in the center of the shield. A face floated to the surface of his mind and he frowned as the memories came flooding back.

"Kaju…?" Keller arched his questioningly brow at the detective beside him.

"Kajukenbo. It's a hybrid combination of boxing and several styles of martial arts including two forms of Karate, Judo, Kung Fu and Jujutsu. Philosophically, the name of the art means, _through this fist style, one gains long life and happiness_." McGarrett replied.

"Something troubling you, McGarrett?" Stone asked, seeing the frown deepen on the detective's face.

"Sean Tate was a renowned instructor of the art in Oahu until five years ago when I arrested him under suspicion of illegally distributing semi-automatic handguns and .38 Specials in various parts of the island. Kids as young as thirteen were sold Saturday Night Specials. Five boys, barely old enough to shave, died, three were wounded and all by guns we believe came from the same supplier. Unfortunately the evidence against him was circumstantial and we had no choice but to let him walk away a free man. I had him in my sights again the moment I heard something similar was going down here, on the mainland. Washington and the Governor of Hawaii have been well aware of Tate's movements and when the body count started again, Danny Williams was sent here to infiltrate Tate's organization and help us with the break we needed to put him away for a very long time." McGarrett detailed the Lieutenant and his young partner on the case that put his detective and best friend in hospital.

"We'll nail him this time, detective." Stone replied fervently. He could see McGarrett's desperation in his eyes to finally put the man responsible for the murders in both jurisdictions behind bars where he belonged. He also knew McGarrett had taken a more personal approach to the case since his detective was grievously harmed. It was a feeling Stone would share had it been Steve Keller lying in the hospital bed, wounded and helpless.

"Let's see what else Barker's been _collecting_." Said Keller as he reached out and opened the pair of cupboard doors below the cabinet. When the contents came into view, he stepped back, with an incredulous look upon his face, mimicking that of both his partner and the detective.


	11. Chapter 11

_Residence of Johnny Barker, Pine Street_

The same thought passed between the three men as they stood, taking in the view before them. "Looks like a shrine of some of kind. Do you know who that is, detective?" Although Stone's gut had already told him the answer, he wanted to hear what McGarrett had to say about the picture depicting a man of arrogance and an obvious idol of Johnny Barker.

"Sean Tate." McGarrett's two worded reply did not surprise Stone or Keller who both turned to face him on either side.

"Maybe we should pay our friend, Mr Tate, a visit." Keller suggested in all seriousness.

"In a minute. First, let's check the rest of the apartment. It may yield more clues as to how Tate is connected with Barker's murder. If Tate is less than co-operative, we need more on him to get a search warrant than just a picture of him in some kid's living room." Stone replied.

"He's right. We need solid evidence before we can even go near Tate; a mistake I made five years ago and one I intend not to make again!" McGarrett fervently added.

"Okay. What if we _don't_ find anything we could use?" Keller chimed in, feeling slightly under estimated.

"Then we find _something_ , buddy boy. Check the bedroom and bathroom, will you? We'll check the rest of the apartment." Stone instructed his young colleague who nodded and made his way down the short hall to Barker's bedroom.

"How long has Keller been on the force?" McGarrett asked quietly as soon as the Inspector was out of ear-shot.

"He's been a cop for four years. Two in black and whites and two as my partner. Don't let his short term wearing a badge fool you, detective. He's had as much experience and training as someone who may have been on the force for ten years. " Stone looked McGarrett in the eye as he gave his answer, keeping his voice low.

The detective nodded then looked away and headed for the kitchen without another word. Stone returned his attention to the task at hand and began searching the living room, over-turning cushions for any hidden clues. As he patted down the sofa, the Lieutenant's gaze fell on the edge of what looked like a note pad by the telephone. Sitting on top of a coffee table, it was partially buried under martial arts magazines. Pushing aside the magazines, Stone lifted the pocket sized note book and tilted it to one side. Sure enough, he could just make out a phone number and two words etched into the surface of the front page. Fingering the perforated edge jutting out of the spine, he deduced that a telephone number and either a person's name or a meeting place had been jotted down on a page that had been torn out, leaving an impression on the page beneath it. Retrieving a pencil from his top coat pocket, Stone applied the blunt tip on the page and began to lightly shade over the indentations, taking great care not to over shade the imprint. Stowing the pencil back into his pocket, Stone drew out his reading glasses. As his eyes adjusted behind his spectacles, he could make out the markings on the top half of the page resembled that of a local telephone number, followed by, _Wilcox = Williams,_ etched near the bottom of the page.

Stone looked up just as Keller and McGarrett re-entered the living room. "Nothing." Keller announced, shaking his head.

"What have you got there, Lieutenant?" McGarrett queried as his eyes zeroed in on the note book in Stone's hand.

"Let's find out." Stone replied, picking up the telephone and signalling for both McGarrett and Keller to keep silent.

"Hello? Hello?" A masculine voice answered through the ear piece after the fifth ring. A dog barked in the background and the man's voice became muffled as he covered the mouth piece and called out, " _Hey, Rasputin, quiet!"_ then the voice returned to the phone impatiently, "hello?" before the line disconnected.

Stone's face paled as he replaced the receiver. "He's one of us." The words left his lips the moment the thought entered his mind.

"What? What do you mean, Mike?" Keller responded, puzzled.

"Who was on the other line?" McGarrett joined in.

Stone swallowed before answering in a tone that spoke of doubt and shock, "That was Cardenas. _Officer_ Cardenas from our department!"

"Are you sure?" Keller asked, wondering if his senior partner may have been mistaken.

"Do you remember his dog he took with us on patrol one time? I heard him in the back ground and I also heard Cardenas call out to him."

"The one with the funny name. Ras…" Keller clicked his fingers trying to remember the name.

" _Rasputin._ It's not a K-9 name you would easily forget." Stone interposed.

"Are you saying that this Cardenas is a crooked cop?" McGarrett demanded.

"Cardenas is a cop. I'd hate to think he was a shady one. All I can say right now is, he has a lot of explaining to do." Stone informed the men who were both feeling just as uneasy as he was, that they were dealing with something far more sinister than an open-shut case.


	12. Chapter 12

_Residence of Officer Ramon Cardenas, Folsom Street, San Francisco, 1972_

Stone took a deep breath as he walked up the inclining drive and prepared himself to face the SFPD officer at his home. Having known Cardenas on a professional standard since the level headed cop's graduation from the Academy, Stone decided to tread carefully. Despite the suspicious connections between Cardenas, Johnny Barker and Sean Tate, there was still little evidence to warrant an arrest. Upon reaching the welcome mat on the door step, the Lieutenant knocked lightly on the door and waited for sounds of movement indicating life inside the house. Just as he was about to rap his knuckles on the wood again, footsteps, followed by the dragging of a lock being pulled back, sounded.

"Hey Mike! What brings you by?" Cardenas's face broke into a sly grin when he opened the door, trying to mask his surprise at seeing the Lieutenant standing there.

"Ramon, you mind if I come in for a minute?" Stone cut straight to the chase.

"Ah, actually the place is a bit of a mess right now. Is something wrong? Do you need me to cover for someone?" Cardenas responded.

Stone detected an edginess in Cardenas's voice. "No, I just need to talk to you. It'll only be a minute." Stone gave a smile and spoke in tones of indifference.

"Alright. Sure. Come on in." Cardenas sighed heavily and stepped aside, allowing the Lieutenant inside his home. Stone had decided it was best to go see Cardenas alone so it wouldn't raise suspicion. After the visit to Barker's home, Keller reluctantly headed back to the station. He felt uneasy that Stone went ahead on his own but his cop mind told him that Cardenas would not expect to be questioned and there was still a chance he would be able to provide an explanation for his phone number ending up in Barker's apartment. Holding on to these thoughts eased the Inspector's mind from the worry that plagued it. A radio dispatch, answered by Keller, was passed on to McGarrett just before they pulled away from Barker's apartment building, letting the detective know that Dan Williams was awake. Both Stone and Keller acknowledged the detective's decision to head back to General Hospital.

* * *

"Take a seat." Cardenas welcomed Stone flatly. "Can I pour you a drink? I've got some coffee, orange juice? I'd offer you a beer but you're on duty." Giving a forced laugh, Cardenas followed Stone to the living room, a frown forming on his face which he tried to push aside. _What the hell does he want?_

"No thanks, Ramon. This won't take long." Stone maintained his cool, non-plussed composure as he took a seat on the recliner. He continued to eye Cardenas until he too sat down on the sofa opposite him. The tension broke as a large German Sheppard bounded into the living room and made a bee-line for the Lieutenant, his tongue lolling out of his mouth and his tail swishing from side to side.

"Well, well, well, what have we here huh? C'mere you!" Stone's face broke into a grin as he leaned forward, cupping the dog's head in his hands and affectionately ruffling its fur. The animal let out whimpered noises of excitement and reached up to lick the Lieutenant's aged face. "Whoa, whoa boy!" Stone inched his head away from the dog's and turned to face Cardenas. "He sure misses me." Stone chuckled.

"Down, boy! _Rasputin! Hey!_ Come on now." Cardenas whistled at the overly enthusiastic animal. Rasputin turned his head and heeded his master's instructions. He bounded away toward the back sliding door and jumped out. "Sorry about that!" Cardenas apologized.

"No need. He's just happy to see me!" Stone replied as he settled back in his seat.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about, Mike?" Cardenas questioned, searching the older man's features for tell-tale signs that he knew _something._

* * *

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

Pacing Dr Moore's office, the tall, dark haired detective finally sat back down in his seat facing the physician. "Let me get this straight, Doctor, you're telling me that you don't know _when_ or _if_ Danny will regain his memory? What kind of a prognosis is that?" McGarrett demanded sharply

"Look, detective, if I could tell you more, don't you think I would?" Dr Moore's patience had also reached its limits as far as dealing with the detective was concerned. He wondered how the doctors in Hawaii persevered.

"What about this neurologist, Dr Fleming? Can't he do _something_?" McGarrett pressed.

"Mr McGarrett, you don't seem to understand. There _is_ no cure for amnesia. Dr Fleming is still with Danny, running some tests. So far, he is concerned about the possibility that your detective sustained brain damage. Until we can determine the seriousness of his condition, there's nothing more we can do but pray and provide Danny with the support he needs. Your impatience and disregard in following hospital guidelines is not helping the young man!" Taking a deep breath, Dr Moore looked McGarrett in the eye and waited for the explosion to hit

McGarrett had received his share of reprimands from Doc Bergman back in Honolulu but for some reason, this felt different. Maybe it was the fact that Dr Moore had shown him more patience than he knew, deep down inside, he deserved. Whatever the reason, the detective lowered his gaze and cleared his throat before meeting the doctor's eyes again.

When the silence threatened to stretch uncomfortably, Dr Moore sighed and gave the man before him a weak smile. "Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

McGarrett nodded and answered weakly, "Thanks, I could use one."

"I won't be long." Dr Moore stood up and as he passed McGarrett's chair, he placed a hand on his shoulder and added, "I'll check with Dr Fleming on the way and see if it's okay for you to see Danny."

"Thank you." McGarrett replied, ignoring the man's comforting hand giving him a quick pat on the shoulder before he heard the door shut behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Residence of Officer Ramon Cardenas, Folsom Street, San Francisco, 1972_

Stone could sense Cardenas was studying him but if he was perturbed by it, he didn't let it show. "Steve and I found something interesting today in an apartment that was rented by Johnny Barker. I thought you'd like to know since you were working on the crime scene yesterday morning."

"Johnny Barker?" Cardenas raised his brows, falsely oblivious.

"The John Doe we found in the alley off Montgomery. Ring any bells, Ramon?" Stone persisted.

Feigning to be racking his brain, Cardenas then replied, "Yeah I remember. The kid that got shot-up?"

"That's the one. You mind telling me what your telephone number was doing in Barker's apartment?" Not wishing to waste anymore time, Stone cut right to the heart of the matter.

"What are you talking about, Mike? How could my number end up there?" Cardenas scoffed.

"You tell me, Ramon. You tell me."

"Sorry, Mike, but I really don't know what to say. But I'm getting this feeling you didn't come here to pass on information about the investigation. You came here to get _information_ which I don't have! Are you saying I'm involved in some kid's murder?" Ramon rose from his sitting position, growing more nervous by the minute. "Look, I'm expecting guests tonight, so I really don't have time for this!"

"Sit down Ramon. I'm not finished! Now, we can either do this here or at the station. Which will it be?" Stone was done playing good cop. He stayed seated on the recliner in a semi-relaxed position, all the while paying close attention to Cardenas's movements.

"I don't believe this!" Cardenas threw his hands up in the air then took a deep breath to steady himself before returning to the sofa.

"You're telling me you don't know how or why your number came to be in the possession of Johnny Barker? Is that correct?" Stone continued with his questioning.

"That's right. Obviously somebody planted it there to set me up, though I have the faintest idea why!" Cardenas retorted.

"Okay. Okay, let's say that I believe you. Would you help sort this mess up by coming down to the station and signing a statement to that affect?" Stone asked, warily.

"Sure Mike! But not today, I told you I have guests coming. I won't have time to - "

"You're going to have to make time, Ramon! This is a murder investigation not some hot-shot taking a car for a joy ride!" Stone cut in, as he grew impatient.

"Look, I'll stop by at the station first thing in the morning. So you found my phone number in Barker's apartment. So what? Maybe someone's holding a grudge on me for a bust, hell, I don't know, Mike!" Agitated, Cardenas flared up at once and stood up.

" _So what?_ You're telling me you're not the least bit worried that someone set you up? Oh come on, I don't buy that! Not for a second!" Stone, this time, also climbed to his feet.

"Look, I don't have time for this! Unless you want to arrest me, Mike, I suggest you leave." Cardenas lowered his voice dangerously and pointed at the front door, his dark eyes blazing like hot coals.

Stone sighed and continued toward the front door. When he felt Cardenas following close behind, he turned around and said, "One more thing. If you can think of any reason why someone would want to connect you with Barker's murder, call me. I'll be at General Hospital. Williams has regained consciousness. Steve and McGarrett are with him now. It looks like he'll be able to tell us something, after all."

Cardenas said nothing but swallowed and continued to see Stone to the door. A nerve in his cheek twitched and Stone's gut told him Cardenas knew a lot more than he was willing to share. Williams' identity was not known to anyone outside of selected hospital staff including Dr Moore, SFPD Captain Olsen, Inspectors Tanner, Keller and himself. No one else in their unit knew and it worried Stone that Cardenas showed no surprise when he referred to the detective by his name rather than that of his undercover persona, Wilcox.

* * *

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

Entering the ICU ward, McGarrett was a little relieved to find Dan propped up against his pillows, in a semi sitting position. There were tubes snaking up one of his arms and his eyes had a far-away look about them that made the lead Five-O detective feel uneasy. "Danno." McGarrett began then stopped himself when he realized he'd just called his second in command by the nick name he had given him. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused. My head hurts, but at least the room stopped spinning." Dan answered in a semi-detached voice.

"Well, you sound a little better today, my friend." McGarrett forced a small smile to appear on his weary face as he pulled up a chair and sat down. "Dr Fleming said I could see you for a little while. He'll be back soon so I can't stay long."

Dan nodded and looked away at the window as if the curtains suddenly warranted his attention. McGarrett shifted in his chair uncomfortably. _What does one say at a time like this? He doesn't even know my name!_

"Dr Moore says you're my boss in Hawaii." Still not meeting McGarrett's gaze, Dan broke the silence first.

"That's right." Steve replied softly. What he really wanted to say was, _I was more than just your boss, Danno_ , but he was forewarned by Dr Moore from revealing too much, too soon.

"And I was your second in command for a unit called Five-O?" Dan at last turned to face McGarrett.

"You remember?" McGarrett asked hopefully.

"No, Dr Moore told me." Dan could see the spark in the older man's eyes go out, as his hopes of Dan's memory returning was dashed. "I'm sorry, I'm _trying_ to remember. I keep going over the information I was given in my head, but I still can't remember."

"It'll come to you. Just take your time. Let yourself heal." McGarrett looked Dan in the eyes as he spoke to him. _Nothing. No hint of recognition. No Danno. Just a man lost._

"I keep telling myself that too. Do I have family in Hawaii? I don't want to worry them."

"No. You have an aunt who lives in New York. I haven't called her yet." McGarrett felt a twinge of guilt in the pit of his stomach for delaying the phone call.

"Don't. Please don't call her. Don't tell her I'm here. I can't put my family through this. I'm not dying and it's bad enough you have to see me like this." Dan reached for McGarrett's arm and grasped it as he pleaded. The head of Five-O took a painful swallow when he realized just how weak the young man was. He barely felt the grip on his arm tighten and his skin was so cold to the touch, he could feel the coolness through his suit jacket.

"Okay, Danny, but if you don't get better soon, she _has_ the right to know." McGarrett felt his throat constrict as the words left his lips. He glanced down as Dan removed his grip from his arm and allowed his hand to rest on the bed sheet by his side again. "Only then. Promise me!"

"You have my word."

"Good. Thank you." Dan closed his eyes and lay back against the pillows, worn out by his efforts.

"Danny, I want you to know something. I'm going to help you get through this any way I can. I won't rest until you get your memory back. That's a promise. I'll never give up on you. Remember that." McGarrett waited for Dan's response but he could already see the steady rise and fall of the young man's chest indicating he had fallen asleep. "Because you mean…" The detective clenched his fist and brought it up to his lips. Squeezing his eyes shut against the burning sensation behind them, he bit down hard against his knuckles to keep a cry from escaping deep within him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

A soft knock on the door brought McGarrett out of his reverie. Clearing his throat, he turned to see who had entered the room. A nurse poked her head around the door frame and said in a timid voice, "Mr McGarrett? I'm sorry to disturb you, but there's a phone call for you, sir."

"Thank you." The detective croaked.

"You can take it at the receptionist's desk." Smiling, the nurse bowed her head and disappeared.

McGarrett took one last, long look at his injured detective lying helplessly on the bed before leaving him to sleep. He made his way to the empty reception desk and picked up the phone. "McGarrett."

"Steve. It's Chin. How's Danny?" the caller on the other line asked.

"Serious, Chin. He's still in ICU. A neurologist was brought in this morning to run some tests. There's a possibility Danny sustained brain damage from a heavy blow to the head with an object of some kind. He has amnesia." McGarrett took several deep breaths and pulled himself together as he relayed Danny's condition to the detective on the other line.

" _Amnesia?_ "

"Yeah. He can't remember who he is, who I am or anything about Five-O."McGarrett continued.

"How long will it last, Steve?"

"The doctors don't know. It could be permanent, depending on the severity of his physical injuries."

"Does his Aunt Clara know?"

"No. Although Danny doesn't remember who she is, he requested that I not inform her. To be honest, I don't think he'd be able to withstand the emotional stress if she did come along to see him."

"Good call, Steve."Chin replied approvingly.

"I hope so, Chin. I hope so. Is everything okay at the fort?" McGarrett changed the subject and rubbed the sleep from his sore eyes.

"Yeah. The governor had to go to Maui for a few days. Kono and I have been working over-time to put some cases to bed. Apart from that, nothing for you to worry about. It sounds like you have enough on your plate. I'm so sorry to hear about Danny. I hope you get whoever is responsible! Is there anything we can do, Steve?" Chin's own voice betrayed his feelings of deep concern for his colleague and friend.

"Yeah, Chin. Pray."

* * *

_SFPD, Bureau of Inspectors, 850 Bryant Street, San Francisco, 1972_

Steve Keller sat at his desk consumed in his paperwork when hurried footsteps approached him from behind. "Let's go to my office." Stone passed his partner's desk and continued to his office. Keller reacted at once and followed the senior Lieutenant.

"Close the door, will you." Stone instructed as he shook out of his coat and hung it on the stand, then sat behind his desk.

"What's going on, Mike? Did you see Cardenas?" Keller began his barrage of questions even before he sat himself down in front of his partner.

"Yeah, I saw him. He's a crook. A _stinking_ crook!" Stone replied disgustedly.

"What? No way!" Keller's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yes _way_ , buddy boy! You know what else? We can't touch him! Not unless we can prove beyond a reason of a doubt that he is connected to both Johnny Barker and Sean Tate and at least one of the murders. So far, all we have is a piece of paper with an imprint of Cardenas's telephone number and the words _Wilcox = Williams_ on it."

"I just can't believe it! One of our own, Mike?" Keller said incredulously.

"Oh and another thing, Cardenas knows who Williams is. He's the leak that put that detective in the hospital, I'm sure of it!"

"So what do we do?" inquired the young Inspector.

"I made Cardenas believe Williams is talking to us right now!" Stone replied.

"Wouldn't that put Williams in more danger?"

"That's right. If we can make Cardenas, Tate and whoever else is involved think Williams can give us the information we need to put them away, they'll panic. They will try to silence our young friend and in doing so, they will make mistakes. We'll be there to pick up the pieces they leave behind. Here's what I need you to do. Go home, get some sleep then meet me in a few hours at the hospital. I need you to stand guard in Williams' room tonight. Not by his door. I want you inside. There's a blind spot where you can sit in the room without being seen from the window at the door. I'm removing the guards outside his room to make it look more _inviting_. Don't worry, McGarrett and I will be positioned in the rooms on either side of Williams." Stone instructed his partner who sat listening intently to every word.

"Got it, Mike." Standing up, Keller turned to leave the office.

"I'll call you around seven." Stone called out before Keller opened the door, as he glanced at his watch.

"Right." Keller responded then opened the door and left the office.

* * *

_Kajukenbo Dojo, Pine Street, San Francisco, 1972_

Cardenas's face reddened as he marched right up to the Kajukenbo sijo. "Your boy slipped, Tate! When you got Barker to call me for the information on Williams, he wrote it all down, including my number! The cops know. It's all over for me and for you!"

"Relax. All they have is a phone number which can be obtained in many different ways for various reasons. They have nothing on you so quit hollering!" Tate rounded on the Latino man.

"That's not all of it! Williams is awake and he's talking!"

Tate swore out loud and wheeled around, slamming his fist into the punching bag with such force, it swung like a pendulum. Breathing heavily, the martial arts instructor turned around and glared at Cardenas. "You know what your next job is, now, don't you?"

"No! No way, man! I can't take him out. I'm not going to jail for murder!" Cardenas shot back, heatedly.

"You'll go to jail if that kid cop talks! Remember Larsen?" Tate's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm giving you the cold, hard facts! The Snakes killed Barker, because you pulled the trigger on one of their own, Larsen, when he followed you. You're already up for a murder charge. Barker was my best student! You owe him his life." Tate snapped, threateningly.

"Williams is guarded!"

"Not my problem. You're still wearing a badge aren't you? Use it!" Tate strode over to Cardenas and stood a foot apart from him.

"How am I supposed to make it look like Williams had an accident huh?" Cardenas shot back.

"Use your imagination. You're a cop. You've seen enough murders out there to work out the best methods. You got away with Larsen's so far. I don't care how you do it, just get it done!" Tate ordered menacingly, grabbing a handful of Cardenas's collar and bringing him up close to his face before pushing him away again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the Streets Of San Francisco episode "Commitment". Thank you for reading! (This has been beta read for grammar)

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

The Lieutenant waited for McGarrett to digest the idea of catching Cardenas in the act of committing a felony. The detective stopped his incessant pacing of the waiting room floor and turned to face Stone who stood expectantly.

"You're saying we're going to use Danny as bait?" McGarrett clarified in a disagreeable tone.

"It's worth a shot. Besides, he'll be safe. Steve will be in his room, ready and so will we in the adjoining rooms." Stone reasoned.

"I still don't like it, Lieutenant. There _has_ to be another way!" McGarrett shook his head.

Before Stone could respond, a knock on the door signalled the arrival of Keller and Dr Moore. "Gentlemen, I've just spoken to Dr Fleming and we both agreed that Danny Williams is in no condition to be subjected to undergo any more traumatic experiences." The doctor declared.

After a brief moment of silence, Stone nodded and sighed in resignation. "You're right. I'm sorry. Looks like we'll have to think of another way." He directed a glance at McGarrett.

"I can think of one." Keller piped up and all eyes turned to him like magnets. "Dr Moore, is Danny strong enough to be relocated to another room?"

"If need be to protect him, yes, we can move him to another ward." Dr Moore eyed the Inspector curiously.

"Okay, here's what I propose. I take Danny's place in his room. It's dark and chances are Cardenas or anyone of Tate's men aren't going to want to draw attention to themselves by switching on the lights. They'll never know it's me in that bed until they make their move." Keller propositioned.

Although he believed his partner's idea had potential, Stone couldn't help but feel a certain degree of protectiveness towards him. Still, he tried not to let his personal feelings show. "That could work. You're both around the same age and physical type." Stone contemplated aloud.

"It could be dangerous. You'll be taking a big risk in there. Remember, we can't move in until the suspect is in position for the kill." McGarrett shifted his gaze from Stone to Keller.

"I understand that, detective and I appreciate the concern but they'll be expecting to attack someone in a weakened state, which will give me a great advantage." Keller stood his ground even though he was nervously thinking about his own safety. He pushed his apprehensive thoughts aside and stood calmly.

"Alright. If no one has any further objections, we have plenty of work to do before visiting hours are over." Stone replied as he checked the time on his watch.

"Let's get on with it." McGarrett stated.

"I'll organize for the patient's removal from his room." Dr Moore excused himself and left the three men to discuss their plans.

* * *

_Hawaii Five-O Head Quarters, Iolani Palace, Honolulu, 1972_

The cool breeze blew through the French doors and disturbed the pile of paperwork sitting atop the desk of Steve McGarrett's office. The figure stood within the dim room as he looked out on to the Lanai where an older man of oriental descent stood, staring at the night sky. "Chin. Aren't you supposed to be goin' home now, Bruddah?" Kono Kalakaua called out to his colleague.

"Yeah, Kono. I just can't help but wonder about Danny. You should have heard Steve today. I could hear it in his voice. He's real worried about him." Chin turned around and walked back into the office.

"Me too. I've been thinking about him all day. I'm praying real hard too. Wish I could be dere for dem." The Hawaiian added.

"I know Kono. I'll call Steve again first thing in the morning. It's getting late. Let's go home." Chin laid a hand on Kono's shoulder and guided him to the door. Together they left the office, closing the door behind them.

* * *

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

The corridors of General Hospital became deserted as the night wore on. A slender figure passed the empty reception desk and walked silently towards the ICU ward down the hall. Preparing to produce his badge to the officers he expected to meet outside the room, he was surprised to see there was no one there. _Strange._ _Something's not right!_ The SFPD officer was already feeling ill at ease by how seemingly simple it was to go on un-noticed lurking in the hospital corridors and stair wells, just before visiting hours were over.

Pausing in the middle of the hall, Cardenas, swallowed and reconsidered his next move. Alarm bells rang shrilly in his head but he knew if he backed out now, he would be a dead man and if he went through that door, there was a chance he would fall into a trap set up by Stone. He decided to take the latter option and hoped that luck was on his side. _Worst case scenario, I could still out smart Stone. They have nothing on me!_ Cardenas kept telling himself as he proceeded to the door of Danny Williams' ward. Squinting his eyes as he looked through the small window, he could see the sleeping form of the detective he sought. He took a deep breath, gripped the handle of the door with a gloved hand and turned it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is based on the Streets episode "Commitment". Thanks for reading! This has been beta read for grammar.

**Chapter 16**

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

Pushing open the door wider, Cardenas swiftly and carefully scanned the room before entering slowly. He peered behind the door and saw no one. The corridors were lit dimly and filtered very little light into the room but it was enough to see the figure laying on the bed with the sheets pulled up to his neck. Walking into the room, Cardenas shut the door quietly after him and crept to the built in closet behind it. He opened it and pulled out the object he had expected to find. Clutching the pillow in one hand, he closed the closet door with the other then approached the bedside. He sat down in the chair by the bed and checked his watch. Sitting back in a relaxed position he waited for what he thought was the appropriate length of time, all the while listening carefully for any sound of movement from outside the room. Finally, after consulting his watch again, he decided it was safe to do what he came to accomplish. Gripping the pillow tightly with both hands, Cardenas could feel his heart hammering in his chest and hoped it wouldn't wake the detective. He stood up, went close to the bed and made his move in one quick flash. He pushed the pillow down hard over the face of the prone form who came alive at once and began to struggle harder than Cardenas anticipated.

* * *

Keller had pulled in one lungful of air when he felt a presence looming over him. He had peered beneath semi-closed eyelids and watched his would-be attacker's every move shortly after his entry to the room. He knew what the man was going to do. As soon as the offending object was shoved into his face obstructing his breathing and vision, the Inspector used both his instincts and his training to extricate himself from his predicament. Bringing up his knees, he kicked out and felt his legs connect with the man who was pinning him down on to the bed. Caught off guard by Steve's strength and sudden movements, the man lost his balance and fell back to the floor, knocking down the glass of water on the bedside table with his elbow. Keller launched himself off the bed and pounced on his attacker who struggled to get to his feet. The Inspector took hold of the man's right arm and twisted it behind his back as he pinned him down against the slippery, wet, tiled floor. Lights illuminated the room as two men burst through the door, pistols drawn.

"I got him!" Keller called out breathlessly as he quickly frisked the suspect for weapons. He could clearly see the identity of the man was none other than Officer Ramon Cardenas. "You're under arrest Cardenas, for the attempted murder of a police officer. You have the right to remain silent –"

"I know my rights rookie!" Cardenas cut across Keller with anger marring his every word.

"Okay. On your feet!" Keller ordered once he had removed Cardenas's gun from its shoulder holster and passed it to his senior partner who stowed it in his pocket. Hauling the arrested man to his feet, Keller felt his foot slide out from under him as the sole of his shoe failed to grip the wet floor. An enraged Cardenas mustered all his strength to pull himself out of Keller's grip then wheeled around and drove his fist hard into the young Inspector's stomach before launching himself straight into Stone's arms. The seasoned cop swung Cardenas against the wall and cuffed him. "Don't even try it!" Stone growled into his ear.

Seeing the Lieutenant had a firm hold on Cardenas, McGarrett stepped toward the downed Inspector and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Keller gasped as he slowly climbed to his feet, still hunched over and winded.

"Here, sit down. Easy, Inspector." McGarrett took hold of Keller's upper arm and guided him to the bed. Keller sat on the edge with his arms wrapped around himself.

Hurried footsteps raced towards them from the hall and voices could be heard getting louder. Three SFPD officers were followed by two orderlies and a flustered Dr Moore as they paused outside the room.

"Cardenas, you're a disgrace to SFPD!" Stone snapped then passed Cardenas over to the officers by the door. "Get him out of my sight!"

"I'll go with them. I'd like to ask Cardenas some questions." McGarrett announced as he headed for the door, passing Stone on the way. "Thanks." He added as an after-thought.

"We'll be right behind you. And Detective, don't thank me, thank my partner." Stone replied then glanced over worriedly at Keller who sat, doubled over.

"Yeah. He did just fine, Lieutenant." McGarrett nodded with approval in his voice as Stone made his way over to his ill-looking partner.

"Are you alright, buddy boy?" Stone asked quietly as he sat down next to Keller and gave the younger man a gentle pat on the back.

"Once I can breathe properly again, yeah I'll be ok." Keller croaked weakly.

"You did great, you know that! The plan worked better than I thought. I'm proud of you!" Stone smiled at his partner who gave a weak grin in return. "You sure, you're okay?"

"Mike, if you ask me that one more one, I'm going to hurl!" Keller joked as he slowly straightened and found his breathing returning to normal.

Chuckling, Stone gave Keller's shoulder an affectionate squeeze then the two climbed to their feet and headed out of the ward. They thanked Dr Moore for his part and departed the building. Arresting Cardenas was a big step in their favor, but they knew they had a lot of work ahead of them and very little time to find and convict Tate and end his operation.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_SFPD, Bureau of Inspectors, 850 Bryant Street, San Francisco, 1972_

McGarrett stood with his back flat against the wall and arms crossed in front of him in the interrogation room of SFPD. Lieutenant Mike Stone sat in the seat opposite Ramon Cardenas in the center of the room with a table separating them.

"Four years on the force huh? Such a waste. Such a terrible waste. You really could've been something you know. The Captain says you were up for promotion next fall. I guess he'll be reconsidering now." Stone shook his head slowly as he voiced the deep disappointment and regret he felt for Cardenas's life choices.

"I have nothing to say until my lawyer is present, Mike, so save the lecture. I'm done listening to you." Cardenas replied bitterly.

"Maybe you're done listening, but we're not done talking and I believe you'll find there will be much to say when your good lawyer arrives. That is, unless you're pleading guilty for your actions, in which case the only thing you have going for you is the court's leniency." McGarrett reprimanded as he walked towards the table then stopped and glared at Cardenas.

"What are you? Some big shot detective from Hawaii? Let me tell you something, San Francisco is not some tropical paradise like that little island you flew from. Not everything is black and white!" Cardenas uttered in McGarrett's direction.

"Are you finished?" The tall detective said coolly. When no answer was forthcoming, he continued, "I've seen things in my tropical paradise that would make the hardest of men break. So spare me the platitudes, Cardenas! You're right, not everything is black and white. We all know the world is filled with shades of grey. We're not talking about that! We're talking about the lives of young people being wasted, day in, day out. And for _what?_ " McGarrett drilled. "For standing on the wrong street corner? Or giving some guy a look he doesn't like? Some of these kids are barely old enough to shave, let alone buy a gun and fire it into another human being. It's our job to protect them! Our job to save them!"

"I have the right to remain silent." Cardenas replied, barely audibly, turning his face away from both McGarrett and Stone.

Sighing, Stone pushed his chair back and rose from it. Giving Cardenas one last, long look of hopelessness, the Lieutenant motioned for the detective to follow him out of the room.

Once outside, Stone closed the door and said quietly, "Let him sleep on it tonight in his cell. He might feel differently tomorrow. We can leave the questions until then. Besides, we could all use a good night's sleep, especially you!"

"Yeah, you're right. I want to be up early to see how Danny's doing."

"You sure care a lot about him."

"We've been through a lot together." McGarrett answered, meeting Stone's gentle gaze. For some reason that McGarrett couldn't comprehend, he felt at ease sharing his feelings with Stone where Dan was concerned. Something, that although anyone who knew them could see, McGarrett kept a low profile on. He was a man who always strived to keep his innermost emotions well hidden from the public eye.

Stone nodded, as a silent understanding passed between the two seasoned cops and together they called it a night.

* * *

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

Dan Williams tossed and turned, his body bathed in a cold sweat as he relived a vivid nightmare.

 _He was running down the deserted hallway, his shoes slip sliding on the polished floorboards. He'd been searching for something in a room, but the image of the room was nothing but a blur. He rounded a corner then opened the door. It was dark. He was outside and the street was devoid of traffic and people. He heard hurried footsteps behind him and he had taken off again. Down the street he ran,_ _then he ducked into an alleyway. Trying to control his breathing, Dan reached down and pulled out a small silver pistol from an ankle holster. Then, pressing himself flat against the wall, he peered around the corner of the brick wall to catch a glimpse of his apparent pursuer. A trash can fell behind him and he turned around abruptly, holding his gun out ahead of him. His heart pounded and perspiration coated his face. A stray cat, dark as night, the culprit of the cacophony, hissed then slunk into the shadows. Suddenly Dan felt a presence behind him. He turned on his heel quickly but not quick enough. Something hard crashed against the side of his head. The pain was unforgiving but sheer darkness greeted him as he felt himself falling and drifting all at the same time_.

Dan sat straight up, jolted by the events enfolding in his dream state. He gripped the linen sheets tightly in his hands and panted like he'd been on a long run. Running his fingers through his damp curls, he brought his hands over his face and wiped away the sweat. He winced in pain as he disturbed the bandage covering the still raw wound beneath. The bruise high up on his cheek bone gave a painful twinge. As he dropped his arms back down, more pain shot up his right arm. Feeling in the dark with fumbling and trembling fingers, he realized he had tugged at the IV needle. Relieved it was still embedded in his flesh, he took a deep, ragged breath and let it out slowly, trying to regain a steady rhythm. He thought about the dream once again and of the questions that had been plaguing him since he first regained consciousness. _Who was he? What was he searching for in that room in the dream? Who had jumped him in the alley?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

The meeting with Dr Fleming had taken a little over an hour out of McGarrett's morning at the hospital. The detective listened intently as the neurologist outlined Dan's present condition in more detail using medical terms for which McGarrett had no patience. According to Dr Fleming, Dan was likely to recover from his physical injuries sooner than when he was initially diagnosed. His main concern was the damage inflicted psychologically. Dan was going to be under close observation with a schedule of counselling sessions to follow his recovery.

"Alright Doc." McGarrett sighed despondently at the prognosis. There was little else he could say without the risk of seeming to be rude to the man who he knew was doing everything he could to help his best friend. There was one question he did long to ask. "When can Danny go back home, to Hawaii?"

"It all depends on his progress. As soon as he is fit to be discharged, you can speak to his counsellor." Dr Fleming replied.

"Thanks Doc." McGarrett clenched his fists as he stood up and excused himself to make a phone call. He couldn't bear another minute to be in the same room as Dr Fleming. _Counsellor? You mean a shrink!_ McGarrett thought harshly. The very suggestion that Danny see a psychiatrist twisted his insides. _Danny is not a crazy individual. He is a lost and confused young man who just needs time and people who care about him to be there for him, not some shrink!_ Lost in his solemn musings, the detective slammed the door behind him without really meaning to. Wincing, he brushed his guilt aside and pressed on down the corridor towards the reception desk.

* * *

_SFPD, Bureau of Inspectors, 850 Bryant Street, San Francisco, 1972_

Lieutenant Mike Stone reigned in his temper upon hearing his suspect had succeeded in his request for bail. There were further talks on plea bargains with the DA, none of which Cardenas was interested in, and neither was Stone. The seasoned cop knew they had a case, if only he could obtain enough solid evidence to put not just Cardenas behind bars but everyone involved in the murders and gun running operation. Cardenas, in the meantime maintained his innocence, even going as far as threatening to file a lawsuit against SFPD. The phone rang and Stone picked up the receiver after the second ring.

"Stone, it's McGarrett. Is Cardenas talking?"

"No. He's out on bail."

" _What?"_ There was no doubt McGarrett was no longer holding his feelings on the matter in check. He was furious.

"Look, I know. I just heard myself. I'm waiting on approval for a warrant to search Sean Tate's home and work premises." Stone responded unenthusiastically.

"You don't think we'll get it." McGarrett commented flatly.

"I don't know. I'll call you as soon as I get an answer. How's Williams?"

"Asleep. Doc says he should pull through but he still doesn't know if this _amnesia_ will cause any permanent damage." McGarrett answered in a voice full of despair. He didn't want to tell Stone the truth or even admit it to himself but a nagging sensation had settled itself in his gut that Dan was beginning to fake being asleep to avoid visitors. He hoped that it wasn't true but he couldn't shake off the feeling.

"McGarrett, why don't you go back to your room and get some rest. I'll send my partner over to take watch. As soon as I get my hands on this warrant, I'll pick you up and we'll head over to that dojo on Pine Street." Stone suggested, in a tone that spoke of friendship and good sense. He waited for the detective to adamantly voice his refusal to leave the hospital and was surprised to hear the contrary.

"Yeah, I might just do that. Thanks. I'll wait until Keller gets here then I'll go." McGarrett accepted Stone's offer with a heavy heart. It was a small consolation to him that his decision was based on the hopes that Danny would feel less pressured by allowing him some space to deal with his condition.

* * *

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

Dan Williams was less than keen at the prospect of acquiring another baby sitter to watching over him and looking at him like there was a chance he would keel over at any given moment. He had noted McGarrett's deep concern for him but it only made him feel worse. Each time he visited, Dan could see the detective expected some form of improvement. It pained him to find the hope written all over the older man's face diminishing during his stay by his bedside. Even the doctors were scrutinizing him like he was some kind of lab rat. It made him feel uncomfortable and miserable. He wanted nothing more than to leave the hospital and try to piece together the missing pieces of his mind, alone.

_I've got to get out of here! I can't stay here another day._


	19. Chapter 19

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

As the Ford Galaxy eased into a parking space at General Hospital, Inspector Steve Keller contemplated bringing the half empty packet of sunflower seeds with him but decided it was probably best he left it in the car. If he and Williams were to engage in some sort of conversation, he didn't think it would look appropriate to casually chew his way into his usual habit. After all, he barely even knew the detective. Throwing the scrunched up packet into the already overflowing glove compartment, Keller caught his partner raise his eyebrows at him. "What?"

"Nothing. I just hope you realize that I'm not driving all the way back here if you change your mind!" Stone quipped with a bemused expression on his face.

"Very funny, Mike." Steve responded with a hint of sarcasm before exiting the vehicle and closing the door after him.

"I'll pick you up for a late dinner, buddy-boy." Stone called out through the open window then pulled out back onto the street.

Keller made his way into the hospital towards Dan Williams' room, smiling warmly at the receptionist as he passed her desk. "Oh, Inspector!" the young woman called out, stopping Keller in his tracks. As he turned around to double back, she continued, "If you're looking for Mr McGarrett, he's with Mr Williams."

"Thank you." The Inspector replied with a grin then proceeded down the corridor.

When Keller reached the door to Williams' room, he greeted the dark haired detective who had just walked out the door.

"He's asleep." McGarrett informed Keller who could hear the disappointment and despair in his voice.

"I'll pull up a chair and sit out…" Keller took the detective's comment to mean Dan Williams should be left alone to rest but to his surprise, McGarrett cut him off.

"Would you do me a favor, Inspector? Could you stay in the room with him? I don't want him to wake up alone and do nothing but stare at that wall he's been staring at each time I've seen him open up his eyes." McGarrett said in a low voice.

Keller had to admit that he was taken aback by McGarrett's request. The detective's sudden confidence in him was so unexpected that the young Inspector stood staring at the man before him for what seemed like an unreasonable length of time before he finally answered, " Yeah, sure. I'll do that. I'll call you if Williams remembers anything."

"Thanks, I appreciate that, Inspector." McGarrett nodded then walked away, rubbing the stiff muscles at the back of his neck. Ever since the Inspector had volunteered to be used as bait, risking his life to protect his second in command, McGarrett felt his respect for him had grown considerably. In a way, his courage and sense of duty reminded him of Dan.

* * *

Entering the ward as quietly as he could, Keller shrugged out of his tan coat, which he placed it across the back of the chair, then helped himself to a magazine from the pile on the table. He glanced over at the sleeping form of Dan Williams then sat himself down in the chair in the corner of the room, facing the door.

Dan Williams could hear someone turning the pages of a magazine somewhere in the room. He'd been thirsty for some time but had feigned sleep during McGarrett's presence earlier. Thinking that it was safe for him to reveal his conscious state without feeling like he was going to be scrutinized under a microscope or overwhelmed with worried vibes, Dan opened his eyes and blinked several times to bring his vision into clarity. He caught sight of a vaguely familiar looking figure wearing a pinstriped white shirt with a maroon tie sitting casually in the chair next to the window. A magazine was held open in his hands as his eyes scanned through the contents. Dan shifted on the bed and reached for his glass of water, only to remember the nurse had taken it away after he took some pain relief medication that morning. His movements didn't go unnoticed and the figure seated in his room glanced up from the magazine.

"Hey, you're awake." Keller commented in a casual tone.

"Yeah, I…" Dan's throat was so parched he could barely talk. Embarrassed by the croak that issued from his throat, he licked his lips and sat up higher against his pillows.

"Can I get you some water?" Keller asked as he eyed the detective carefully.

Dan nodded his appreciation.

"I'll be right back." Keller stood up, leaving the magazine on his seat then walked out of the room. Closing it behind him, he checked the corridor for any nurses or orderlies. Finding the corridor was empty, he walked briskly toward the end of the hall, not wishing to venture away from his post longer or further than necessary. Much to his relief he saw a young nurse pushing a trolley laden with white linen sheets heading for the elevator. Keller hurried to intercept her.

* * *

Listening to the footsteps outside his room fading away, Dan's mind began to formulate his escape from the ward that imprisoned him. Climbing out of bed carefully but as swiftly as he could manage, Dan headed for the closet. The room started to spin and he reached out gripping the edge of the table to steady himself. As soon as the vertigo passed, he hurried to the closet, wrenching the door open and retrieving his clothing which had been laundered and folded away in a neat pile. Clutching his belongings against his chest, Dan felt his pulse quicken its rhythm as he slowly opened the door leading out to the corridor. He could see the man that was stationed in his room speaking to a nurse at the end of the corridor. Wondering how he was going to reach the elevator without being seen, Dan decided he would have to stay concealed until he could lose his assigned watcher. He crept down the corridor, searching for a room to hide in. Taking a gamble he figured was worth taking, Dan found that one of the rooms halfway down the corridor was unlocked and he slipped inside. The room was similar to his but it was unoccupied. He closed the door behind him and leaned his head against it, peering through the small window.

* * *

Keller had unwittingly frightened the nurse when he called out to her unexpectedly causing her to raise her hands to her face and knocking over the top most pile of linen to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Here, let me help you with that." Keller fumbled with retrieving the linen off the floor as the young woman breathed out a sigh of exasperation. "It's alright, I've got it, sir."

"I really am sorry." The Inspector's sincerity was rewarded by a small but genuine smile of understanding. "Listen, would you mind getting Mr Williams a glass of water, please? He's in room 115." Keller continued.

"Sure, I'll bring it over." The nurse replied as she parked her trolley alongside the wall and headed toward the cafeteria.

"Thank you." Keller thanked the woman though she was already walking away from him. The Inspector turned around and headed back to Williams' ward. Unseen by Keller, Williams made the most of his opportune moment and sneaked out of his hiding place when Keller opened the door to room 115. The detective knew he only had seconds before his disappearance was discovered. He dashed out into the corridor and took flight.

* * *

Keller had only just stepped foot into the room when to his alarm he saw the bed was empty. After a quick glance at the rest of the room and seeing the detective was clearly nowhere to be seen, he rushed back out into the corridor. His eyes grew wide when they locked onto the fleeing detective reaching the elevator. "Hey! Wait!" Keller's yell was not acknowledged as Dan Williams disappeared into the elevator. By the time the Inspector reached the elevator, the doors had shut. "Damn it!" Keller grated between clenched teeth.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

If there was any place that the young Inspector did not want to be in right at that moment, it was standing in Dr Moore's office facing Hawaii's top cop, McGarrett. The explosion that threatened to tear down the hospital walls combined with the young man's guilt was almost too much for Keller to take. Yet he stood his ground and took the pounding that rendered him speechless.

"How could you let him slip out of here? I trusted you, Keller! I trusted you to keep him safe and what did you do? You lost him! He's out there somewhere, with a serious head injury and the man who attempted to end his life is out on the streets, ready to try again!" McGarrett's temper has reached its crescendo as he verbally slammed into the Inspector. "Which way did he leave the hospital?"

"Look I'm really sorry I didn't-"

"I asked you a question!" McGarrett boomed, his steel blue eyes blazing with fury.

"He went into the elevator. By the time I got down to the lobby and hospital security blocked off all the exits, he was already gone. I didn't see which way he went, McGarrett. I'm sorry."

Before another round erupted from the detective, the door opened revealing an irate Dr Moore.

"Gentlemen, need I remind you that this is a hospital not a stadium? I can hear you all the way down the hall, Mr McGarrett! Kindly keep your voices down or I shall ask you to leave the building. I don't care how many badges you show me, I won't have you waking my patients and distressing them any further with your relentless hollering. Is that clear?" Dr Moore did not yell but his tone of voice made it profoundly clear he meant every word.

McGarrett took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself, then cleared his throat and said, "We're just about done, here. What was he wearing, Keller?"

"He was still in his hospital gown but I saw him carrying a bundle in his arms. When I checked his closet I saw his belongings were gone." Keller answered.

"Send out an APB. No. On second thoughts, I'll send it out myself!" McGarrett snapped then turned toward Dr Moore, "May I use your phone, Doctor?"

"Sure." Dr Moore answered crisply.

"Is there anything I can do?" Keller asked dejectedly.

"I think you've done enough, Inspector. Now, if you'll excuse me," McGarrett did not meet Keller's eyes as he picked up the receiver and dialled for the operator.

Taking the hint loud and clear that he was dismissed, Keller trudged out of the doctor's office with his head hung low. Dr Moore followed a moment later, seeing that the cacophony had ended.

* * *

_Folsom Street, San Francisco, 1972_

After changing into his casual clothes in an alleyway, Dan Williams found an old cap next to a dumpster and picked it up. He carefully placed it on his head in the hopes of hiding the bandage that circled his forehead. He walked at a steady pace down the street, keeping his head lowered to avoid unwanted attention. He wanted to walk faster but every now and then he was forced to stop and casually lean against the wall until the world stopped spinning. He figured it wasn't long until the effects of the pain killers wore off. A bus rolled to a stop at the curb and he realized he was standing next to a bus stop. Just before the bus pulled away again, Dan caught a glimpse of the destination sign at the front of it which read _Chinatown_. Something about _Chinatown_ sounded familiar. As the pull grew stronger to, an idea formed in his mind. He checked his pockets for loose change and remembered his clothes had been laundered and he had no money on him. _Great._ He had thought about waiting for the next bus to take him to _Chinatown_ but he needed money to pay for his fare. Sighing, he continued on his way.

Walking down an unfamiliar street in a strange city with no recollection of his identity, Dan felt so lost and alone. He shivered as a new sensation crept into his system, and it made him feel even more vulnerable. _Fear._

* * *

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

The guilt ridden Inspector climbed into the passenger side of the tan sedan without making any eye contact with its driver.

"What's the matter, buddy boy? Did you decide you couldn't survive the afternoon without those seeds of yours?" Mike's chuckle ceased abruptly when he felt the vibes his partner was giving off. _Something was very wrong._ He had just returned to his office after grabbing a coffee when Inspector Tanner told him Keller had phoned in and requested that Stone pick him up. According to Tanner, the young Inspector sounded fine though he never mentioned his reasons for the shortened stay at the hospital. The Lieutenant thought it was odd but figured perhaps McGarrett had decided to camp out at General's cafeteria and didn't need the Inspector to stay.

"What's the matter, buddy boy?" Stone took on a more serious tone as he eyed his partner who looked rattled about something.

"I screwed up big time, Mike." Steve finally looked up into his mentor's eyes.

"What happened?" Stone cut the motor so they could talk.

"McGarrett trusted me. He placed Dan Williams' life in my care." Keller took a deep breath and let it out again.

"Steve, tell me what happened?" By now Stone's concern deepened. He'd never seen his partner this way before. He was shook up and the guilt in his eyes was all too obvious.

Keller relayed the events that took place at the hospital. When he was finished, Stone shook his head.

"Okay, first of all, I don't want you beating yourself up like this. Secondly, the way I see it is you got conned by Williams. I'm betting on him having already planned on running off before you were assigned to watch over him." Stone declared then paused to allow his words to sink in to his partner's guilt ridden mind. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Mike, it was bad enough I had to make the call to McGarrett!" Keller retorted sharply before lowering his voice, "I guess I just didn't think I could face you too." He turned away from his partner. What Keller really wanted to say was that he didn't think he could bear to look into his eyes. It was one thing to see the look of frustration and resentment in McGarrett's eyes but another thing to look into his partner's and see the disappointment and anger in them for his carelessness.

"You thought I was going chew you up and spit you back out now, didn't you?" Stone pressed.

"I screwed up." Keller mumbled, his eyes staring at the dash.

"Now you listen me!" Stone's commanding voice made Keller turn to face him once more. "We all make mistakes. That's what makes us human. McGarrett is just like the rest of us. He makes mistakes too. I'm not going to sit here wasting both our time reminding you of your mistake. Someone's done a good job of that already. Now, we have a detective to find. He's alone, confused and hurt. He's out there on the streets and it's our responsibility to find him." The Lieutenant gave his dejected partner an encouraging smile. "Am I getting through to you, buddy boy?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Not good enough! We're not moving until you look me in the eye and tell me I'm getting through to you."

"Yeah, Mike, I hear you! Now can we just go? We got a detective to find. He's alone, confused and hurt, remember?" A hint of a smile appeared on Keller's face.

"Don't you get cocky with me, buddy boy!" Stone mocked, relieved that he had his partner back on track. He started the ignition and pulled off the curb. The Lieutenant decided not to tell the young Inspector that he would have blown his top if it were Williams who had lost him. Keller was the closest thing he had to a son and he knew it himself that if anything happened to him, he would lose his cool. He'd been observing McGarrett's reactions toward Williams and he wasn't blind to the detective's protectiveness over his protégé. While he was not happy to hear about McGarrett's overzealous reaction when he berated his partner, he also understood the deeper reasons behind it. It was not just a matter of Keller's underestimating the wounded detective's intentions, it was McGarrett's personal feelings towards Williams. These were feelings that Stone could relate to when it came to his young partner who sat beside him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Folsom Street, San Francisco, 1972_

Pulling his dark jacket closed as the wind grew colder, Dan Williams walked along Folsom Street. Foot traffic dwindled when residential houses came into view. His head began to throb and the dizzy spells became more frequent. The detective wasn't sure how much longer he could keep on walking. Fewer cars were passing by and he had no idea where he was. All he could think about was going to _Chinatown. But how in the world am I going to get there without any money?_ Then a thought occurred to him. It was something he didn't feel comfortable doing, but what other choices did he have? Standing on the edge of the curb, Dan held out an arm and hitched his thumb up and started hailing down cars.

* * *

_Residence of Officer Ramon Cardenas, Folsom Street, San Francisco, 1972_

Ramon Cardenas strode out of his front door and noticed to his annoyance an unmarked patrol car was parked nearby. He hadn't heard from Tate or any of his men, which probably meant they suspected the phone lines were tapped into. Not one to sit idly at home, Cardenas contemplated on taking a drive to calm his nerves but after realizing he'd only be followed, thought that perhaps if he was on foot he could lose them someplace where cars can't go. It had been a good couple of days since he had a beer and his dry pallet was screaming for a drink at the Hotel not far from where he lived. _Well fellas, if you're gonna follow me, you might as well buy me a drink._

As he walked up the street, he took a sidelong glance to see if the dark LTD would enter his field of vision. So far, he gathered they would probably let him walk a little further before passing him. Then they would wait for him at the lights until he caught up with them, all the while keeping an eye on him through the rear vision mirror. He knew the drill all too well having been on stake outs and patrols before. It was oddly strange being on the other side of the law, yet he could predict every move they made as if he were the one controlling them. A figure unsuccessfully hailing down cars caught his eye. _Ain't nobody gonna pick you up, buddy!_ Cardenas snorted before doing a double take when something about the hitcher reminded him of someone. As he drew nearer he took in the man's height, clothing and parts of his face below the cap. _Well, I'll be damned!_ Cardenas could hardly believe his eyes. Nor could he believe his luck. Here he was walking down the very street he lived on and the man he tried to silence was only a few feet away. How ironic, he thought, that he went to great lengths to even get near the man when all he needed to do was wait a day for the opportunity to fall right into his lap. _Damn that Sean Tate for his impatience!_ A car pulled up in front of him and Williams stepped inside. Cardenas quickly made a mental note of the licence plate details and the make of the car as he continued walking toward the public phone at the corner of the street. If he can't get to Williams, he knew someone who could. Someone who wanted nothing more than to end the detective's life once and for all. But first he needed to find out the registration of the car.

* * *

_Alabama Street, San Francisco, 1972_

The Ford Galaxy drove down the length of Alabama Street for the second time, keeping a look out for the missing detective.

"We've been going up and down all these streets for almost an hour, Mike. I'm telling you, he couldn't have gotten very far. Where is he?" Keller mused aloud.

"Well, there's nowhere between here and the hospital that he could've used as a hideout. I'd say, since he probably had no money on him, he's hitched a ride." Stone answered, still scanning the street on both sides.

 _"Central to Inspectors 8-1, do you copy?"_ The radio crackled to life and the Lieutenant reached for the mike beneath the dash.

"Inspectors 8-1. I read you."

_"We got a call in from one of our patrol vehicles tailing Cardenas. Williams' has been sighted on Folsom Street, entering a dark green sedan, possibly a Buick Riviera, 1967 model."_

"Registration?"

_"Waiting on DMV."_

"10-4"

"Well buddy boy, we may not have to search much longer. Let's head back to the office and give McGarrett a head's up though I have a feeling he already knows, in which case he'll be waiting for us." Stone informed his partner as he replaced the mike under the dash.

* * *

_Folsom Street, San Francisco, 1972_

As the Buick drove down the long road, Dan Williams leaned his head against the glass of the passenger door. The pain in his skull had gotten worse and he was now feeling nauseous. The driver glanced worriedly at his passenger. He had pulled over to give the young stranger a ride. The young man said he needed to get to Chinatown and though the driver was heading to the Embarcadero, he told his passenger Chinatown was not too far out of his way. There was something about the way the young man hid his face beneath the cap and the way he carried himself that troubled the driver. He'd met and helped junkies get themselves cleaned up for half his life. The man beside him didn't look like a user but he was definitely on edge about something and maybe could use some help. He also suspected he was ill or hurt.

"What's your name, kid?" the gruff voice asked in a kind manner.

"Danny." The young detective replied uncertainly. The name still sounded strange to his own ears even though it was the name that everyone he'd seen had called him since he woke up in the hospital. It was not a name he was familiar with, no matter how many times he repeated it in his mind over and over again. It still sounded foreign to him.

"I'm Father Scarne. Where are you from, Danny? You don't look like a local," the priest attempted a conversation

"Hawaii." Dan replied curtly.

"Where about's in Hawaii? Are you from the Big Island?"

"Honolulu." Dan muttered. He wished this Father Scarne would stop with the questions. His head felt like it was going to split in two. He closed his eyes and pretended to be dozing off.

"Look, Danny, if you're in some kind of trouble, maybe I can help. Sometimes just talking about one's troubles can put the mind at ease." Scarne continued.

"I'm fine." Dan's stomach churned sickeningly and he had a feeling if Father Scarne expected to hear another word from him, it won't be just words spilling out of his mouth.

"If you change your mind –" Father Scarne began but stopped when he noticed the young man was hunched over, clutching his midsection. "Hey are you okay?" Scarne pulled the car over to the curb and the young man fumbled with the seat belt with one hand and the door handle with the other. The priest maybe past his middle years but his reflexes were still sharp. He helped free the young passenger out of the seatbelt and saw him push open the door. Scarne removed his own seat belt and climbed out of the driver's side door then rushed over to where Dan was on all fours, retching.

"Easy, kid, easy." Scarne placed his hand on the young man's back and gave it a gentle rub until the illness subsided then he helped him get to his feet. Dan's cap had fallen off his head and Father Scarne could now see that the young man was hurt. A bandage was wrapped around his forehead and bruises could be seen just below it.

"I'm sorry. If you could point me in the general direction, I think I'll walk the rest of the way." Dan said in between heaves.

"You're in no condition to be walking around! We're only half way to Chinatown. You'll never make it on foot. Look, kid, I got a place you can stay for the night. I'm sure whatever's in Chinatown can wait until tomorrow when you're feeling better. What do you say, huh?"

Dan looked up at the kind, lined face and nodded hesitantly. He knew the older man was right. There was no way he was going to even make it ten feet before he fell flat on his face. With the priest's hand about his shoulder he allowed himself to be guided back into the car.

* * *

_Hotel on Folsom, San Francisco, 1972_

The Latino officer slipped his last quarter into the coin slot of the phone booth and dialled the number that would connect him to the very man he wanted to speak to. Turning away from the jukebox, he placed a hand over his other ear to shut out the blaring music issuing from it. Every now and then he cast his eyes over to the front entrance for any sign of his _old buddies_ following his every move. He saw the same car that stood outside his home, parking across the street from the Hotel on his way in.

"It's me. I'm calling from a hotel, relax! Besides I'm the one who's standing on hot coals right now, not you! Will you just listen to what I have to say? Dan Williams is out. Yeah that's right, you heard me. I just saw him get into a car on Folsom. I couldn't believe it either. Yeah I'm sure! I was standing no more than several feet away. I'm telling you it was him! Get this, I know a guy from the DMV. I called him and talked my way into him giving me the registration details on the car. It belongs to some priest. Father Scarne. Yeah I got the address. Now, I can't go out there. I have a couple of tails I can't shake loose but you can. I'm betting if you talk to this guy, he'll tell you where he dropped off Williams. He's a priest and won't lie remember? I also know just how badly hurt Williams is. He won't get far. I gotta go, they're coming into the bar." Cardenas hung up just as the two officers dressed in civilian clothing entered the premises and after a casual glance in his direction they sat themselves down at the bar.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_SFPD, Bureau of Inspectors, 850 Bryant Street, San Francisco, 1972_

It came to no surprise to Lieutenant Stone and his partner Inspector Keller when they walked into headquarters to find detective McGarrett pacing the floor outside of Stone's private office. Inspectors Tanner and Lessing sat at their desks, their heads moving to and fro as they followed the detective's ongoing ritual.

"McGarrett." Stone acknowledged the detective as he took off his hat.

"I suppose you heard what happened, Lieutenant." McGarrett replied indifferently, motioning his head in the direction of Keller.

"Let's talk in my office." Stone nodded then led the detective to his office with Keller in tow. Once they, entered, Keller closed the door behind them.

"Take a seat." Stone gestured to the empty chair in front of his desk. McGarrett nodded and sat down as the Lieutenant took off his coat and hung it on the coat stand along with his hat. He then proceeded to sit behind his desk with his hands clasped in front of him. "I don't know if you've been keeping tabs on the radio or if anyone already informed you, but we may have a strong lead on your boy. Apparently he was seen by a couple of our guys out on patrol entering a vehicle on Folsom Street about a half hour ago. We're just waiting on DMV records to give us a registration on the car so we can ask the driver where he took Williams. With any luck, he could take us right to him. Given your detective's condition, we have a good chance of catching up with him before morning."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." McGarrett replied with appreciation in his voice.

Just as Stone opened his mouth to respond further, the phone rang and he picked up the receiver.

McGarrett rose to his feet and turned to face Keller who stood by the door, a little uneasy after enduring the detective's volcanic explosion earlier. Bracing himself for another onslaught, Keller met the older man's steely gaze and waited.

"Look Inspector, about earlier…" McGarrett cleared his voice as he tried to speak his mind but Keller could see the inner turmoil the detective was battling as his brusque nature fought to regain the upper hand even though something was failing.

"Forget it." Keller waved the detective's attempt at an apology off and managed a small hesitant smile to convince him that an apology was not needed.

In the background, Stone listened to the DMV personnel as he gave him the registration details of the Buick Riviera that picked Williams up.

"Thanks, Karl for getting back to me so quickly! Father Scarne and I go back a long way. I'll head over to his place right away."

"Oh, one more thing, Mike. One of our guys told me he gave out the same information to someone from your department. I thought I'd mention it since it just seems odd that you never got the information from Cardenas first before you contacted us." Karl informed the Lieutenant.

"Wait a minute, did you say _Cardenas_?" Stone asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Is something the matter, Mike?"

"When did your guy give Cardenas this information?"

"No more than say, a half hour ago. "

"Karl, I don't have time to explain right now but Cardenas is not to be given any further access to DMV records, effectively immediately!" Stone stated officially.

"Got it Mike!"

"Good Karl and thanks for the heads up." Mike ended the call and saw he had caught the attention of both McGarrett and Keller.  
"What was that all about?" Keller voiced his question first.

"What information was Cardenas given?" McGarrett added tautly.

"Some guy from the DMV got a call from our friend Cardenas who fished out the registration details of the car that Williams was seen getting into." Stone explained as he quickly got to his feet once more and reached for his coat and hat.

"Do we have the name of the idiot who handed this information?" McGarrett demanded hotly.

"Unfortunately the _idiot_ you're referring to doesn't know that Cardenas was arrested. He's very well known to some of the guys over at the DMV and they had no reason to refuse him information until now. We don't have the time to start pointing fingers. The important thing is we know Cardenas has this information and if we hurry, we might get to Williams first before somebody else does. Cardenas is being closely watched so chances are he had to slip past our guys and get in touch with someone who can get to Williams. This buys us extra time." Stone was out the door before he finished his theorizing. McGarrett and Keller followed closely behind him.

"We better get to the owner of the vehicle before Tate's men do. I have no doubt in my mind Cardenas would've called Tate as soon as he got the chance. If he has, there's no telling whether or not the person who gave Danno a ride would refuse a bribe or ignore a threat to hand over my detective." the Five-O chief continued as the three men left the building.

"You see, McGarrett, that's one thing we have going on our side. I happen to know the man who supposedly gave Williams a ride. He's a good friend of mine. There's no way that Father Joe Scarne would accept a bribe of any kind and give your man to Tate's men. He would also never give in to any threats made against him if another human being's life would be compromised. Knowing him the way I do, Joe would probably adopt Williams as one of his charges. He does this frequently; aiding those who have strayed on the wrong path, taking them in and turning their lives around. He takes trust and loyalty very seriously and not even the law can interfere with his mission. Believe me, detective, I tried. He won't betray Williams. In his present condition, Joe will mistake him for a lost soul in need of his protection and guidance." Stone reassured the detective as they neared the Ford Galaxy parked at the curb.

"Mike's right. If I were Williams, I'd probably be looking for a friend right now. He's in a strange city but I can relate to him wanting to leave the hospital in search of his own answers. He probably felt like a prisoner in that hospital room with us constantly breathing down his neck. No offense, detective but that's how I see it because if it were me I wouldn't have lasted that long in that place. I would want to get far away, even from Mike because to imagine seeing him go through the pain of trying to piece my life together again must feel like hell. A stranger would look at me differently just like the way Father Scarne would look at Williams. There's no emotional attachment." Keller interposed.

"I hope you're right. I'll follow behind you. Olsen arranged for a car for me earlier. I'm parked just up ahead." McGarrett called back as he made his way swiftly to a black sedan. Keller's words struck a chord in him, though he didn't think he could face the young man and admit that he was impressed by his intellect.

* * *

_Folsom Street, San Francisco, 1972_

As the Buick Riviera drew nearer to The Embarcadero, Father Scarne threw a right turn into a quiet side street and slowed down as a run-down hotel came into view. He parked the car in the space then gently nudged his passenger to wake him. The young man stirred and moaned as he lifted his head from the side window and unbuckled his seat belt. "We're here." Scarne declared.

"China Town?" Dan asked groggily.

"No but we're not far from there. It's getting late and you could use a rest, son. Tomorrow I'll take you there myself on my way to the church." Scarne compromised.

Dan nodded and attempted to exit the vehicle himself but fell forward onto the curb.

"Hey, easy there. Let me give you a hand." The greying priest insisted as he stepped out and walked over to the other side to give his young companion a hand. Dan accepted the offer and together they walked up to the hotel entrance. "I'll get you a room for the night then I'll swing by in the morning and pick you up. My apartment's just around the corner if you need anything. Unfortunately I don't have a spare room at my place and I figured you could use some privacy."

"Why are you doing this? Helping me?" Dan stopped short of the door and looked into Father Scarne's grey eyes.

"Because if I don't, then who will? Look I'm not doing you any real favors here. This is the cheapest place in the district and chances are Walt, the guy who runs the place, will probably let you stay for free as long as you keep his dog Raven company. He doesn't like to be left alone and knowing Walt, tonight being Friday night, he'll be out playing cards until dawn. I'm still trying to convince him that gambling is a sin. Someday I'll make him come around." For a moment Scarne stood still as he wistfully thought about his friend, Walt Samuels.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me." Dan murmured gratefully.

Scarne smiled and nodded then he placed a steadying hand on Dan's back as he pushed open the door and led the young man inside the dreary hotel complex. "Oh and in case you're wondering, Raven is part wolf, part who knows what. Don't worry, he's never barked in his life and spends most of his time sleeping, so long as he knows someone will be there when he wakes up." Scarne whispered as an after-thought. Dan smiled weakly, feeling more at ease than he had since he first woke up in General Hospital. For some reason, he felt he could like and trust Scarne and decided that listening to his advice might not be such a foolish idea.

* * *

_Kajukenbo Dojo, Pine Street, San Francisco, 1972_

Sean Tate handed the athletic blond youth a set of car keys and gave him a friendly clap on the shoulder before ruffling his hair. "Remember, I don't want a dead priest on our hands. We have enough complications as it is with McGarrett sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong. Find the cop and waste him. Make it look like an accident. Just make sure Williams is dead, then call me. I'm counting on you not to fail me."

"I won't," the young hood,Riley Griffin , promised as he pushed aside the nervousness that started to infiltrate his system. There was no way he would allow Tate to see his uneasiness for he knew the Kajukenbo master would only see it as a sign of weakness. Taking a deep breath he bowed to his _Sijo_ then set off to fulfil his mission.


	23. Chapter 23

_Residence of Father Joseph Scarne, 1972_

A knock on the door brought Father Scarne to his feet. He'd only just rested on the sofa after returning from the hotel where he helped Danny settle into a room. Opening the front door of his apartment, Scarne was met by a burly young man who looked to be in his early twenties standing on his doorstep.

"Hi, I was hoping you could help me, Father. I'm looking for my cousin. His name is Dan Williams and he may be badly hurt. He's about my height, with short curly blond hair and is a few years older than me. Please, if you know where he might be, it could be a matter of life and death! I must find him." The young man implored.

"Young man, perhaps you better come inside." Father Scarne invited the youth into his home. He wasn't sure if he believed him or trusted his intentions but he was certain they knew the same Danny who had been his passenger earlier. He wanted to know if the stranger was telling the truth and more disturbingly, how he knew where to look. "Take a seat. Can I get you a drink?"

"No thanks. I won't be staying. I really need to find my cousin."

"What makes you think I know where your cousin is? I don't believe we've met before." Scarne stated calculatedly.

"When I saw him get into your car, I took down your registration number and my sister who works at the DMV got me your address. I don't want her to get into trouble but she knows that Dan is in trouble and needs my help. You see, I couldn't go to the police. He's an addict and I'm trying to find him so I can get him the help he needs." The young man spoke hurriedly, almost stumbling over his own words.

Scarne's suspicions that the young man was not who he claimed to be grew stronger with each scripted word spoken. There was no genuine concern voiced by the young man, only the urgent tones of an impatient and nervous individual in dire need of information to suit his own purposes. "I'm sorry but you must have me mistaken for somebody else. I thought perhaps I knew your friend but I can see clearly now that's not the case. Later tonight I'll be visiting the shelter. Should I come across this Dan Williams, I'll call you. What's your name and how will I reach you?" Scarne replied. He reached for the note pad and pen on the desk beside him and handed both to the young man who hesitated in taking them.

"I haven't checked in at a hotel yet. Do you know of one nearby?"

"I don't think there are any decent places around here –"

"I _never_ asked if there was anyplace _decent_! I asked if there was a place I could stay? A hotel?" The youth raised his voice almost in a threatening manner.

"A couple of blocks down. On Fremont Street. I have the number for it." Scarne kept his answer short and to the point, hoping that the stranger would take his word for it and be on his way so that he could warn Danny. Something about the young man troubled him greatly.

"I'll be waiting for your call." The young man replied darkly then handed the notepad and pen back to Scarne before hurrying out the door without a thank you or farewell.

Scarne looked down at the note pad and pen in his hands and furrowed his brow, baffled by his visitor's imposing manner. He picked up the phone and dialed the number of Danny's hotel room.

"Danny, it's Father Scarne here. Sorry to wake you. I thought I'd best let you know that someone just came by looking for you. He said he was your cousin but never told me his name. I didn't tell him where you were staying or that we met." Scarne detailed over the phone.

"Father, there's something you should know about me. I ran into some trouble recently and I'm having a difficult time remembering certain things in my life right now. I can't say if I have a cousin but I appreciate what you did for me." Dan replied, his voice thick from sleep. He had dozed off on the bed shortly after checking into the room which he shared with Raven, the hotel manager's dog.

"Be careful, Danny," cautioned Father Scarne before hanging up. Little did he know the young man who had just paid him a visit stood right outside his apartment with his ear pressed against the door, eavesdropping on the one sided conversation that took place within.

* * *

_Hotel on Essex, San Francisco, 1972_

Dan Williams had just replaced the receiver on the cradle when a knock on the door made his head turn. Taking his eyes off the door for a brief moment, he saw to his relief that the jet black dog, Raven, lay unperturbed in the corner with his head rested on his front paws. His owner Walt had told Dan that Raven had a keen sense when it came to strangers knocking on doors. According to the hotel manager he paid little heed to visitors he was familiar with but when it came to strangers, Raven would be at the door on high alert. Dan opened the door and smiled at the thin, scruffy looking man holding a food tray in his hand. "Walt, you really shouldn't. I'm not all that hungry."

"Bah! Not hungry eh? Why, lad, you're looking too peaky for my liking! I have for ye some soup and crackers." Walt practically barged his way into the room and laid the tray down on the small table near Raven whose striking steely gaze drifted up to his owner and best friend. "Try to get some soup into ye. _He'll_ eat yer crackers. Loves 'em." Walt gestured at Raven.

"I still don't know how to thank you." Dan rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little uncomfortable by Walt's kindness.

"I told ye it's ye I should be thanking, not the other way round. I can't go anywhere without him scratching at the door, howling away and waking up my guests! I'm on my way out now so you two better stay nice and quiet." Walt replied with mock seriousness before his weathered face broke into a grin, bearing several missing teeth. "If ye need anything, Ernie is looking after the front desk."

Dan thanked Walt once more before closing the door after him then turned around and smiled at the animal who stared up at the table, smacking his lips with his tongue. "Okay, you can have my crackers."

* * *

Riley Griffin drove down Essex Street, his eyes peering out on both sides in search of nearby hotels. _Williams has to be staying nearby_. He slammed on the breaks as he passed a run-down hotel towards the end of the street. Scarne had lied to him about there being no hotels nearby and there could only be one reason why. Griffin was confident he'd find Dan Williams in one of its rooms. Backing up the car, Griffin parked it across the street. He unzipped his jacket and checked that the .22 nestled in his pocket was loaded then climbed out of the car. Walking at a casual pace, he entered the Hotel foyer and approached the empty desk. He looked around and saw no one in sight but he could hear cheering and the TV blaring from a room behind the desk to the left hand side. Griffin pulled the guest book sitting on top of the counter toward him then opened it and searched for the latest entry. He cursed silently and closed the book when no Dan Williams or Father Scarne was recorded. Noticing the bell sitting on the counter, he rang it three times until an overweight middle-aged man approached him.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for Dan Williams. I'm his cousin and Father Scarne is a mutual friend. I was told I could find Dan staying here."

The man stood with a confounded look upon his face as he scratched the top of his head, racking his brain. "No, we don't have anyone by that name, kid, but we do have a Danny staying here if that helps?"

"Yeah that's the guy! He sometimes goes by that name." Griffin snapped his fingers and smiled.

"He's in room 12, just down the hall. He's staying in the boss's room."

Riley Griffin thanked the man who returned to the television set in his office, then he walked briskly toward Dan Williams' room.


	24. Chapter 24

_Residence of Father Joseph Scarne, 1972_

Grabbing his coat, Father Scarne decided to head over to the Hotel where his young friend was staying. He couldn't shake the uneasiness he felt after the unexpected visit by the stranger several minutes earlier. Just as he opened his front door, he was met by a familiar face. The face of a friend. Mike Stone of the SFPD Homicide department stood at the door with one hand raised ready to knock on his front door. A smile on the aging Lieutenant's face was quickly replaced by a look of professionalism. Two other men stood flanking Mike. The younger of the two, he recognized as Inspector Steve Keller; Mike's partner.

"Joe, I'm sorry to drop in like this but we need to talk. It's urgent. Would you mind if we came in a moment?" Stone asked, feeling like he was barging in at an inconvenient time.

"Not at all. In fact I'm glad you came. Maybe you can help with something that's been troubling me." Scarne moved aside and pulled the door open wider to allow his guests into his home. "Take a seat"

"No, no we won't be staying long. Thanks anyway. This is Detective Steve McGarrett of Hawaii Five-O." Stone introduced the man in the dark blue suit who shook Scarne's hand.

"What can I do for you, Mike?"

"Joe, did you give a young man a ride today? He's about five eight or nine and short sandy blond hair."

"As a matter of fact I did and I wanted to talk to you about him. He told me his name was Danny and he was from Hawaii but what he was doing in San Francisco, I really couldn't say. Is he in some kind of trouble with the law?"

"No, nothing like that – " Stone began but was cut off by McGarrett.

"Can you tell us where he is? Please, it's vital that we know." The detective interjected.

After a quick glance in the Lieutenant's direction and seeing the man nod in encouragement, Scarne met the detective's gaze. "He's staying at the hotel on Essex, just around the corner from here. You can't miss it. If he's not in trouble with the law, then would you mind me asking why you boys are looking for him?"

"Joe, given the highly dangerous circumstances of a case we're working on, I think the less you know the safer it will be for you. All I can tell you is this young man has been gravely hurt and his life is in danger if we don't get to him." Stone explained solemnly.

"Thank you Father for your information." McGarrett added before turning for the door.

"There's something you should probably know before you go, detective." Scarne called out then continued when McGarrett turned back to face him. "Someone else was looking for him just before you came here."

"Did you tell him where Danny is staying?" McGarrett demanded edgily.

"No but he knew I had given the young man a lift. He also knew who he was."

"Did he tell you his name? What did he look like?" Keller interposed.

"He didn't give me his name but he was young, maybe early twenties to mid-twenties, well-built kid, blond wavy hair. He was about your height." Scarne gestured toward Keller. "Look, I was on my way to the hotel to check up on Danny. This kid looking for him says he was his cousin and left in a real hurry. Since he asked if there were any hotels nearby, something tells me he's out there checking out the guest lists in all the hotels around. That won't take long since there are only three."

"Let's go!" In his haste, McGarrett neglected to thank the priest as he flew out the apartment door.

"Thanks, Joe. We'll take it from here." Stone nodded his gratitude as did Keller before they both dashed out after the detective leaving Scarne in a state of confusion and concern for the young man he befriended.

* * *

 

_Hotel on Essex, San Francisco, 1972_

Dan awoke with a start at the sound of knocking on the door. He slowly rolled off the bed and waited until the vertigo subsided before rising to his feet. A low growl came from underneath the table and Dan saw Raven had his head raised above the ground, his teeth bared in a mask of savagery. Dan recalled that the animal had been docile since his arrival and taken no interest in him or in Walt who had visited earlier. Whoever was at the door was someone Raven sensed as a threat. Dan looked around the bare room for something he could use as a weapon to defend himself if he needed to. A flashlight sat on the bedside table. Retrieving it, he made his way to the door and slowly opened it. The door was forced open by the person behind it, sending Dan stumbling back expectantly. Gripping the flashlight in his hand like a baton, Dan lunged at the intruder who dodged with little effort. The man grabbed Dan's shirt and swung him against the wall. Dazed, the injured officer dropped to his knees. A loud growl followed by a cry of pain sounded behind him and Dan jerked his head back. A knife fell from the intruder's outstretched hand as Raven's jaw clamped down tightly on the intruder's arm. Dan rose to his feet in time to see the man hit the animal with his fist and free himself before drawing out a small pistol and aiming it at the stunned creature. Anger pulsed through Dan and he dove into the gunman, in an attempt to wrestle the weapon out of his hands. An elbow to the jaw sent Dan reeling backward. Hackles raised, teeth gnashing, Raven crouched low, ready to pounce. The blond hood swung his gun around and fired a round into animal causing it to yelp shrilly in pain before it collapsed in a whimpering heap. Breathing heavily, the gunman sought the one he came to kill only to find he was no longer in the room. Cursing, he ran out the open door and caught sight of Dan fleeing down the hall toward the hotel entrance. Running after his quarry, the young man ignored the overweight man behind the reception desk who called out to him.

Dan's heart pounded as he ran out into the street with his attacker at his heels, pointing a gun at his back. Dizziness washed over him once more and his feet tripped over the curb as he tried to cross the street. His pursuer caught up to him as he fell and he lay still as the barrel of the pistol pressed against his back. "Get up and do as I say!" the voice growled breathlessly. Dan swallowed then complied and slowly climbed to his feet aided by the man behind him who had a handful of his shirt. "Who are you?" Dan asked in fear, anger and confusion.

"You really don't remember me do you? Just keep quiet and get moving!" the gunman commanded as he gave Dan a shove toward a car parked nearby.

Riley Griffin had originally planned to subdue the detective in the hotel room before driving him out to the bay but he hadn't anticipated a dog getting in his way and screwing up his plans. Now he'd have to do things the hard way. The gunshot and the chase that followed were starting to attract attention from curious onlookers. Not wanting to murder Dan in front of witnesses, he pulled his sleeve over the pistol and kept it hidden from view as he ordered Dan in a low voice to get into the car.

 


	25. Chapter 25

_Hotel on Essex, San Francisco, 1972_

As the LTDs screeched to a halt outside the ramshackle hotel, the detectives exited their vehicles and hastily approached the front entrance. They were greeted by a balding middle aged man who sounded breathless and looked distressed.

"Are you the hotel manager, Sir?" McGarrett addressed the man by the door.

"No but I look after the front desk when Walt's not around. Look, I'd like to report a shooting! My boss's dog just got shot up by a guy who was looking for another guy." Ernie replied as he wiped the sweat off his brow with his sleeve.

"Which way did he go?" Stone asked in an urgent tone.

"Towards the Embarcadero." Ernie pointed down the road.

"The man he was looking for, is he here?" McGarrett continued.

"He ran out into the street and this guy chased after him. The next thing I saw they got in a car – a blue Mustang I think, and sped off around the corner. I went to Danny's room – Danny is the guy that…." Ernie's babbling was cut off by the impatient detective.

"Thank you. You've been a great help!" McGarrett cut across Ernie's rambling.

"Steve, check out the room then call for back up and a forensics crew. I want the place sealed off!" Stone instructed his partner who nodded and hurried into the hotel. Turning to McGarrett he said, "Let's go! We'll take your car." Together the two men filed into the black sedan and drove down the street in the direction given to them by the hotel clerk.

* * *

_The Embarcadero, Folsom Street, San Francisco, 1972_

Dan Williams sat in the driver's seat of the metallic blue Mustang, a gun trained on him as he drove down Folsom Street. His head ached fiercely and the blow to his jaw had worsened the pain. With his vision beginning to blur, he found himself slowly veering into oncoming traffic.

"Watch your driving, man!" Griffin dug the barrel of the gun into Dan's ribs. He wasn't sure if Dan was deliberately driving in such a careless fashion or if the detective's head injury accounted for it. Either way, they were traveling at high speeds and the last thing he wanted to be in was an accident. As they reached the area around the Wharf, Griffin told Dan to make a right turn. They continued their journey down the length of the Embarcadero until they noticed the thinning traffic. Dan swallowed hard at the very possibility that he was being forced to drive to a quiet spot to have his life ended by a man he did not even recognize.

"Okay, pull over here."

The command broke through Dan's dark thoughts. He took a deep breath then turned to face his captor. "Look I – " The words died on his lips as he stared at the pistol pointing into his face. The young man's finger was already firmly placed on the trigger.

"Shut up and get out of the car nice and slow!"

"Alright. I'm getting out now. Just take it easy." Dan raised his hands in the air and maintained eye contact with the youth and did as he was instructed. The sea breeze blew through Dan's sandy hair and he winced as the bruises on his face stung from the chill. Night had well and truly fallen and he was standing on a lonely street with the edgy hood brandishing a pistol at him. "You don't have to do this. I don't even know who you are. You see, I was in some kind of accident and I've got amnesia. I can't even remember who I am." Dan tried to talk the man down as he backed away from his adversary closing in on him.

"Move!" Griffin tried to ignore the pain that flared in his arm from Raven's deep bite. He had barely noticed the pain radiating up his arm until now.

Dan stopped moving backwards all of a sudden as his eyes caught the tremble in the gunman's hand. Keeping his eyes focused on his attacker's face, Dan waited for an opportune moment to strike. He knew he didn't have much time left and right now timing was everything. He wanted to shake his head to clear away the haziness in his vision but to do so he could miss his opportunity. He could hear the water lapping behind him, telling him that he was not far from the water's edge.

"You might as well know who I am. Name's Riley Griffin. Ring any bells, cop?" Griffin asked sarcastically.

Something about the sarcasm told Dan that Griffin was trying to hide his nervousness beneath a street-wise exterior. A man who set out to commit a murder of his own accord would act differently. Someone must have put him up to the task.  _How would I know that? I guess the doc was right, I must've been a cop,_  Dan thought as he racked his brain for the name and finding nothing. "No, I don't remember which is why I can't understand how I could be a threat to you or the people you work for."

"I never said I worked for anyone!" Getting agitated, Griffin started moving forward again.

Dan opened his mouth to answer but a car could be heard screeching its tires followed by sirens closing in. Griffin turned his head to take a quick glance behind him and it was the very distraction that Dan needed to take his chances. Lunging forward, he wrestled Griffin for the gun. The injury to Griffin's arm evened the odds a little with Dan in his weakened form. The gun went off as the two continued to their struggle to gain the upper hand. With a hard shove, Griffin managed to push Dan away allowing him room to pistol whip the detective across the face. Dan lost consciousness almost immediately from the impact. Swaying on his feet, Griffin pushed Dan's limp body into the water. The sirens and neon lights of SFPD black and whites signaled their arrival on the scene. Turning around, Griffin saw a black sedan followed by two marked cars closing in. He pocketed the pistol then ran to his car and climbed in. Turning the key in the ignition, the hood started the car and floored the Mustang back out onto the street before speeding off into the night.

* * *

Lieutenant Stone and Detective McGarrett saw to their horror someone pushed over the side of the Embarcadero walkway and into the water. They could then see the attacker take off in the direction of a car matching the description Ernie had given them. By the time they got close enough to see the number plates, the car sped off, fleeing the scene. Stone reached for the mike below the dash and radioed for the back-up team to give chase

After parking the vehicle, both McGarrett and Stone jumped out of the car and raced to the edge of the concrete, searching in the darkness for any sign of the victim. Two SFPD officers joined them and one shone his flashlight into the water. It didn't take long for the officer to catch sight of the unconscious form floating face down near the surface. The man didn't hesitate but jumped into the water and brought the figure to the edge where both Stone and McGarrett helped to lift him back out of the water and onto the asphalt. It was clear from the flashlight shining down over the inert form that it was Dan Williams. "Call an ambulance!" Stone called out at the officers emerging from a second marked police car.

"Danno!" McGarrett tried to rouse his detective as he shook him by the shoulders. When there was no response, the head of Hawaii Five-O checked for a pulse and leaned forward to determine if Dan's vitals could be detected.  _Not breathing!_  McGarrett's face drained of color and a sickening feeling settled in his gut as he realized he was losing his detective. "He's not breathing, Stone!"

The Lieutenant's eyes widened in shock at the revelation that the young man was dying.


	26. Chapter 26

_China Basin, San Francisco,_

For Detective Steve McGarrett, time seemed to be at a stand-still as he rapidly performed CPR on his young protégé, Dan Williams. The Lieutenant who knelt beside him could only watch, feeling helpless and at a loss for words of encouragement. With every passing second, McGarrett felt Dan's life ebbing away.  _Come on, breathe! Don't die on me._  His silent prayers were answered when the young detective's body jerked and he began to cough and splutter.

"Easy, Danno, easy." McGarrett croaked as he helped Dan onto his side with Stone's assistance. For a fleeting moment the seasoned detectives' eyes met and relief was painted on both their faces. When the coughing spasm subsided, Dan lay on his back and looked up into a familiar face. He wanted to say his name but the pain in his oxygen deprived lungs caused him to squeeze his eyes shut. As he lay gasping, darkness closed in on him and before he could fight it, the darkness dragged him under.

"Danno! Danno!" McGarrett called out as Stone pressed his fingers against Dan's neck, feeling for his carotid artery.

"I think he's just passed out." Stone declared then he turned his head as an ambulance pulled up and two medics hurried toward them.

McGarrett nodded and sighed when he saw that though Dan had lost consciousness, he was breathing. The tall detective rose to his feet and allowed the medic to work on his friend. After a moment he asked the medic how Dan was faring.

"His vitals are strong but we can't say how serious his injuries are until we have him checked into the ER." One of the medics replied.

"Lieutenant! We just got a report on that Mustang. It's cruising down Mission Street near 4th Street," an SFPD officer informed Stone.

"I want this area cordoned off as a crime scene and I want road blocks placed at strategic locations across the highways leading out of town. I don't want that car stopped but I do want to slow him down enough so I can tail him." Stone instructed the officer before turning to McGarrett, "You go on ahead and ride with Williams. I'll go find whoever did this and bring him in," Stone assured the detective who looked down gravely at his injured partner as he was moved onto a gurney.

"No, I can't let you do this on your own." McGarrett shook his head in disagreement. "Let's go, Lieutenant." It pained the detective to his very core to leave his friend's side but he knew there was nothing useful he could do for him. Dan's life was in the hands of qualified doctors and nurses. The best thing he could be doing for Dan was to find the culprits who did this to him while the trail was still hot to follow. After one last look at the young man who lay on the gurney with a blanket pulled over him, McGarrett forced himself to move away from the tableau. Together he and Stone made their way to the black LTD and entered the vehicle with the big cop behind the wheel.

* * *

_Van Ness Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

It didn't take long for the black sedan to catch up to the blue Mustang. Finally the car turned into Van Ness Avenue. Its driver seemed unaware he was being followed. It took the detective's entire professional standard to keep his head on straight and remain patient by not closing the distance.

"He's turning off into Pine Street." Stone observed. The radio crackled to life and he picked up the mike from under the dash. It was Keller.

"Go ahead buddy boy,"

_"Mike, I've got everything covered here at the hotel. I'm just leaving the scene now."_ Keller responded.

"Good. We just turned into Pine Street. It looks like our suspect is heading someplace in particular so we're going to hang loose and see where he takes us. Do me a favor will you? Contact General Hospital and have a man standing guard outside Dan Williams' door. A second attempt has just been made on his life. We found him in the water at China Basin."

" _Okay, I'll get right on it. Do you need back up?"_

"No, not right now. Whoever this guy is, he may lead us right to the source of all our problems. If he sees a cavalry with flashing lights behind his tail, he'll panic and we'll be back to square one."

_"Be careful."_

"10-4." Stone broke off the connection and replaced the mike.

McGarrett pulled the car over and watched the Mustang ahead turn into a driveway then disappear.

"Doesn't look like an apartment block." Stone commented as he leaned forward and peered out the windshield.

"There's a sign below the awning. I can't make out what it says. It's too dark." McGarrett frowned and sighed. "There's only one way we'll find out."

"Now hold on a minute McGarrett. We've got to think this through before we go barging in there. We don't know what or who we'll be dealing with and more importantly how many. Let's sit it out for a little while. Stake the place out." Stone rationalized. He had no doubt that under normal circumstances the Five-O detective would not be so hasty to enter what could very well be the lion's den. The attempts on the top cop's young partner and the injuries that resulted had obviously affected his better judgement.

McGarrett turned to look Stone in the eye and saw his misjudgement mirrored back at him. "You're right."

* * *

_Kajukenbo Dojo, Pine Street, San Francisco, 1972_

Riley Griffin's heart hammered in his chest as he ran into Sean Tate in the hall way of the dojo. "I killed him, Sijo! I did it!" Trying to hide the fear in his eyes, Riley's eyes avoided Tate's.

"Good. Did you leave anything behind that can be traced back to you or to me?" Tate's eyes narrowed as he studied the young man before him.

"No, I threw him in the bay." Griffin replied in a less than confident voice.

"What about the priest? Did you cause any trouble?"

Riley shook his head, "No he was just a dumb priest. He tried to warn Williams' I was looking for him but didn't realized that he led me right to the cop!"

"You did well. Tomorrow I'll send Charlie to keep an eye out on the priest and make sure he minds his business."

Just as Griffin opened his mouth to respond the buzzer for the front door alerted them of unexpected visitors.

"Were you followed?" Tate demanded.

The young hood swallowed before he answered in a weak voice, "N-no. I swear I didn't see anyone…"

Tate grabbed a handful of his student's shirt and pulled him closer. "You better not have brought the fuzz here!"

 


End file.
